Am I Falling in Love?
by Yuki'the-snow
Summary: "A- aku menyukainya? M-menyukai G-gaara Sabaku?" Hinata teman masa kecil Gaara yang tiba - tiba tinggal di rumahnya kini sadar bahwa dia mencintai Gaara. Hinata tidak menarik, ia sadar itu tapi salahkah ia mencoba dan berusaha mendapatkan hati Gaara? Why not? Nothing is impossible!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

I am Falling in Love? by Yuki chan

Pairing : GaaHina

Rate : M

.

.

.

.

.

I am Falling in Love?

Konoha 02.45 AM

Dengan langkah lunglai seorang pria dibantu seorang gadis memasuki sebuah rumah. Dapat kita pastikan bahwa pria itu sedang mabuk dan wanita itu menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Akh… Gaaraa... Menyebalkan! Selalu saja merepotkanku…" gerutu gadis berambut kuning itu yang akhirnya dengan susah payah menyeret pria yang bernama Gaara itu ke sebuah kamar dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Hnggg.. Temarri-nee chan.. Hahaha" Gumam Gaara memanggil wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Temari.

"Hhhaa…. Iya Gaara, ck! Untung kamu masih mempunyaiku Gaara! Jika tidak entah kamu akan tidur di mana saat ini."

Wanita itu duduk di lantai sambil mengengadah memikirkan sesuatu.

'Gaara, aku disini untukmu. Jangan lari pada kegelapan lagi. Aku mohon.' Pikiran itulah yang selalu terngiang pada wanita ini setiap dia melihat Gaara dalam keadaan ini. Sedih dan sakit, itulah yang tergambar dalam wajahnya kali ini.

"Aku punya kejutan untukmu, Gaara.." Kata Temari sembari mengecup pipi adik tersayangnya itu Dan lalu meninggalkanya sendiri untuk jatuh kedalam mimpi. Ya, meski dia tahu bahwa mimpi itu akan selalu menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Gaara.

.

.

.

.

"Gaarraa.. Gaaraa…. Gaara" terdengar suara seorang wanita memanggil bocah laki – laki yang terus berlari menyeberangi sebuah jalan dengan truk besar berkecepatan tinggi yang dapat dipastikan pasti akan menabrak bocah laki – laki itu.

"Aku benci! Aku benci kalian semua! Hiks.." Anak it uterus berlari sampai

TINN TINN CKRIIITTTTT! DDDAAARRR! Brak!

Rumput, tanah dan batu menggores pipi mulus Gaara, bocah laki –laki itu. Ia masih terpaku mencoba memastika apa yang terjadi. Orang – orang sekitar mulai berdatangan sambil berteriak memanggil polisi dan ambulan. Sekarang Gaara sadar, ibunya mendorongnya saat truk itu akan benar – benar menabraknya.

"Ii.. buu.. Hhh.. IBU!" Gaara berlari sekuat tenaga mendekati ibunya yang telah terpelanting bermeter - meter dari tempatnya karena tabrakan yang sangat keras tadi.

"IBU! IBU! IIBBUUU!" Berlari dan terus berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Tapi saat ia benar – benar sampai pada ibunya, tangisnya benar – benar berhenti. Berhenti seperti kebahagiaanya yang benar- benar berhenti saat itu juga.

"Ibu… Akh!" Gaara terbangun dengan kepala yang benar – benar pusing. Hangover dan mimpi buruk, bukanlah hal yang diinginkan seseorang saat ia terbangun termasuk Gaara.

"Sshhiitt!" Rambut merahnya ia remas sebagi bentuk ungkapan bahwa dia dalam suasana benar – benar tidak baik. Dia lalu bangun dan berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya.

Tidak ada aspirin, itu membuat kepala Gaara lebih berdenyut keras. Tak tahan dia langsung pergi ke kamar kakaknya untuk mencari aspirin milik kakaknya.

"Sial! " Gaara membanting pintu kamar kakaknya setelah ia pastikan bahwa tidak ada aspirin di sana.

Pasrah dia mulai melangkah ke dapur untuk mencari air yang mungkin dapat menyegarkannya sedikit atau paling tidak menghilangkan rasa hausnya kini.

Tapi saat ia benar – benar sampai pada pintu dapur dia berhenti seketika dan mulai berpikir tapi semakin dia mencoba berpikir kepalanya malah akan berdenyut.

"Hei! Apa kemarin aku yang membawamu ke rumahku?"

"Hah?" sadar akan kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo itu berbalik.

"Ah! It –tu ann-no it-tu… ngg.." Gaara menyengerit melihat dan mendengar suara gadis itu. Rasanya tidak mungkin dia membawa gadis seperti ini walau bisa dibilang gadis ini cukup cantik.

"Ng?" Gaara mencoba mengabaikannya dan mengambil segelas air untuk dirinya.

"T-temari nee chan.. umm.. memintaku untuk ng.. t-tinggal di.. s-sini.." cicit gadis itu sambil menuduk takut melihat wajah Gaara.

"Nee chan!?" kerutan dahi Gaara mulai terlihat setelah mendengar bahwa ini ulah dari kakaknya.

"It-tu an-no… ng… T-tema Hkk!" Geram mendengar jawaban gadis itu yang memakan waktu sangat lama. Gaara langsung mengambil gagang telepon yang berada tepat di belakang gadis itu dan membuat wajah gadis itu memerah saat tangan panjang Gaara melewatinya dan mempersempit jaraknya dengan Gaara.

Gaara menghubungi seseorang yang sepertinya itu kakaknya, Temari. Ia terus bicara mengenai siapa gadis ini? Kenapa dia harus tinggal disini? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Temari. Gadis itu dapat mendengar jelas semua pembicaraan itu karena Gaara sama sekali tidak menjauhkan dirinya dan malah semakin mendekat dengan salah satu tangannya menupu dan bergesekan dengan tangan gadis itu yang juga sedang menumpu badannya yang mencoba membuat jarak.

Nafas gadis itu terasa tercekat sepertinya dia belum pernah berjarak sedekat ini dengan laki –laki. 'Oh Kami-sama rasanya sesak…' pikir gadis itu tidak tenang.

"Hn. Aku mengerti" Gadis itu sedikit lega saat Gaara selesai berbicara dan menutup telepon itu.

Ia berharap Gaara akan segera pergi tapi ternyata tidak. Gaara masih diam menatapnya dengan tatapan beku yang mengiterogasi. Glek! Wajah tampan terus mendekat, kedua tanganya kini menumpu pada rak – rak bawah dapurnya. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya karena panik.

"G-ga-aara -kunn?"

Cup! Gaara mencium sekilas bibir mungil gadis itu dan sukses membuatnya membulatkan matanya.

"Lama tidak bertemu Hinata!" Gadis itu masih diam tidak percaya bahwa sikap Gaara yang dulu selalu seenaknya menciumnya masih sama.

"Ck! Aku benci suara gagapmu itu! Membuatku tambah pusing!" Kata Gaara dengan ekspresi dingin dan lalu meninggalkannya yang masih terpaku dengan wajah benar – benar memerah menahan malu.

"Ukkhh… K-kita sudah dewasa.. Jangan c-cium aku lagi!" Kata Hinata sambil mengosok – gosokan punggung tanganya pada bibir yang baru saja dikecup oleh Gaara.

'Membuat dadaku terasa sesak lagi. Ukh!'

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kamu diam dan menatapku seperti itu!?" Gaara kesal karena sedari tadi Hinata hanya bersembunyi di balik lemari pajangan sembil menatapnya bingung.

"Hhha….… Kemari.." Meski sudah dipanggil oleh Gaara, Hinata masih setia berdiri di tempatnya hanya saja kini dia menunduk, tidak lagi melihat Gaara.

"Hinata." Ucap Gaara tegas dan membuat Hinata takut dan akhirnya berjalan mendekati Gaara.

Hinata sekarang tepat berada di depan Gaara. Gaara segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan melihat Hinata malas. Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan gugupnya dan langsung menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Gaara.

Gaara dengan tampang malas dan sedikit kesal langsung mengambil kertas yang terlipat itu lalu membuka dan membacanya.

'_Maaf. Boleh aku pinjam mobilmu?'_ Gaara bingung dengan isi surat itu.

"Untuk apa?" Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah kertas lagi.

'_Temari – nee chan menyuruhku ke mall membeli persedian di dapur dan beberapa kebutuhanku.'_

"Kau tahu itu di mana?"

Hinata tediam dan berpikir sejenak. Dia menggeleng, menandakan dia tidak tahu dimana mall di daerah sekitar sini. Jalan menuju kesini saja Hinata belum cukup hafal apalagi sekarang dia harus pergi ke mall yang rupanya saja tidak tahu."

"Lalu?" Gaara masih menatap malas Hinata yang kini sepertinya sedang mencari –cari sesuatu.

Hinata menemukan sebuah pensil dan kertas di samping telepon yang berada di rak. Hinata lalu mulai menulis dan memberikan hasilnya pada Gaara.

'Kamu bisa membuatkan petanya?'

"Tidak! Dan ada apa denganmu! Tak bisakah kamu bicara? Kau membuatku tambah kesal!" Habis sudah kesabaran Gaara yang mencoba tetap tenang dengan segala tingkah aneh teman masa kecilnya itu, Hinata.

Hinata mencoba mengambil kertas yang dipegeng olah Gaara untuk digunakannya menulis lagi. Tapi saat ia meminta, tangannya malah ditarik oleh Gaara.

"Aku tahu kau bisa bicara Hinata!?" Wajah Hinata merah padam dengan bibir yang mengatup kedalam menyembunyikan bibir mungilnya itu.

Hinata menggeleng membuat Gaara semakin tidak sabar. Dengan kesal, Gaara menarik tangan hinata dengan kencang dan membuat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh menindih Gaara.

Ia bukan laki – laki penyabar dan romantis, ia bukan pangeran berkuda putih yang selalu diimpikan wanita yang akan selalu bersikap lembut. Maka dengan sangat tidak baik ia menarik rambut panjang Hinata agar mendekatkan wajahnya dan wanita itu sekarang benar – benar terlihat seperti kepiting rebus, merah padam.

"J-jangan.." Hinata mulai membuka suaranya meski dengan suara seperti burng kecil mencicit.

"J-jangan c-ciumm a-akku!" Gaara menautkan alisnya melihat Hinata yang telah menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah aku sudah sering melakukannya?"

"I-itu dulu…. K-kita sudah dewasa.."

"Aku tidak tertarik denganmu! Jangan salah paham!" Kata Gaara dingin yang membuat Hiata membuka matanya, ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya membulatkan matanya.

Walaupun Hinata memag tidak pernah menganggap ciuaman Gaara spesial karena ciuman itu hanya ungkapan rasa kekesalan Gaara dengan suara gagapnya tetap saja jika dia – pria yang setiap menciunya selalu membuatnya berdebar tidak menentu bilang begitu tetap saja akan membuatnya merasa sakit.

Hinata tahu bahwa dia benar – benar bukan wanita yang menarik, kulit putih pucat, wajah sendu mata berwarna lavender dengan rambut indigonya benar benar membuatnya terlihat kelam. Warna yang begitu pucat, sangat tidak cantik dan menarik. Mungkin Gaara benar bahwa dia tidak akan dan pernah tertarik padanya. Maka saat ia sadar akan itu jadi ia hanya bisa berharap Gaara tidak mengacaukan hatinya lagi.

Dan.… Membuatnya berharap.

"Hei sampai kapan kau akan begini?" Hinata tidak bergeming.

Ttak! Gaara menyentil dahi Hinata.

"Aaww..!"

"Menyikirlah!" Gaara mendorong Hinata agar menjauh darinya.

"A-aku akan mengatakanb- bahwa aku tidak bisa p-pergi pada Nee chan." Hinata meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja. Berlalu menuju kamarnya yang terletak tepat di samping kamar Gaara.

"Ukh! K-kenapa terasa sakit lagi… S-sesak.. Hiks.." Hinata menjatuhkan dirinya dibawah tempat tidurnya. Ia ingin menangis tapi terasa sangat sulit karena sesak di dadanya tidak membuat dia menangis tetapi bernafas terengah – engah.

'Sesak! Kami-sama, salahkah aku memilih untuk pergi ketempatnya? Apa Gaara membenciku sekarang?"

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak habis pikir padamu Gaara! Aku suruh mengantarnya saja kamu tak mau!" Bentak Temari kepada Gaara sesudahnya ia sampai di rumah dengan membawa setumpuk kantung belanjaan yang dari kelihatannya pasti sangat berat.

"Dia tadi bilang ingin meminjam mobil dan bukannya ingin aku mengantarkannya."

"Kamu tahukan dia sama sekali tidak tahu jalan di daerah sekitar sini!?"

"Aku tahu! Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Gaara aku ahu itu! Aku hanya meminta alasanmu kenap-" Gaara tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi pergi meninggalkan Temari begitu saja.

"Gaara! Aku belum selesai bicara! Hei!" Dan Gaara tampan kita sudah benar – benar menghilang dari hadapan Temari.

Temari membaringkan badannya lelah pada sofa. Ini benar – benar membuatnya lelah, bagaimna tidak sejak semalam dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Pertama, dia menerima telepo dari manajer sebuah club bahwa Gaara sedang mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri disana, lalu belum sempat beristirahat lebih lama dia harus menjemput Hinata di airport dan langsung pergi ke kantornya tanpa sarapan pagi. Lalu sekarang dia harus sedikit berdebat dengan Gaara yang cepat sekali berubah mood jika dia dipersalahkan karena dia membuatnya berbelanja sendiri dan membawa kantung – kantung belanja yang berat.

"Oh Kami-sama aku lelah…" Temari pun kini nampaknya sudah terlelap begitu saja

.

.

.

Langkah – langkah cepat Gaara membuat seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berada di depan pintu kamarnya menyadari kedatangannya.

Tepat saat Gaara behenti dan menoleh gadis itu yang kita tahu itu Hinata. Ia menundukan kepalanya takut melihat Gaara.

Malas menanggapi, Gaara hanya terkekeh kesal dan segera akan berlau menuju kamarnya tepat sebelum sebuah tangan kecil menggenggam ujung baju kaos abu abunya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Gaara menoleh malas pada Hinata pemilik tangan kecil itu.

"Ga-ar-"Ucapan Hinata tertahan saat tangan Gaara balas menggenggam tangan mungilnya. Tapi yang membuat Hinata benar – benar terkejut adalah saat Gaara memaksa tangan mungil itu melepaskan genggamannya.

Gaara tidak menatap Hinata lagi dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sesak! Selalu seperti itu ketika ia melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Gaara. Tak mau menambah sesaknya lagi dengan memandang pintu kamar yang Gaara masuki, Hinata segera menjauh menuju ruang keluarga Sabaku-marga dari Temari dan juga Gaara.

Hinata menemukan kantung –kantung belanjaan yang tergeletak begitu saja didekat sofa yang sekarang ditiduri oleh Temari.

Merasa enggan membangunkannya, Hinata mengambil semua kantung – kantung itu dan hendak memindahkannya ke dapur. Satu persatu kantung dia bawa ke dapur dan setelah itu dia memasukkan semua isi kantung itu ke dalam lemari pendingin.

Teringat bahwa makan malam belum tersedia. Hinata mengambil kembali beberapa bahan makanan dan mulai memasaknya.

"Ughh… lapar.." Temari bangun saat mencium sebuah aroma yang berasal dari dapurnya. Perutnya yang lapar dan meronta – ronta membuatnya dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke sana.

"N-nee – chan. A-aku membuat kare, m-mau makan?" Sepiring nasi yang berisi kare yang ia buat ditunjukan kepada Temari dengan ragu – ragu.

"Kau membuat banyak?"

"Y-ya cukup banyak." Hinata mulai menaruh piring itu diatas meja. Temari mengambil piring dan mulai mengisinya dengan nasi dan kare yang cukup banyak.

Temari dan Hinata mulai duduk dan makan dengan tenang. Tak seorang pun yang mberbicara karena sejak kecil merka memang sudah diajarkan untuk tidak bicara saat makan.

"Hhhaa... kenyang." Temari menyelesaikan makanannya terlebih dahulu dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Hihihi" Hinata hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

"Masih ada sisa kare kan? Nah Hinata bisa kamu tolong mengantarkannya ke kamar Gaara kan?" Senyum licik terulas dari wajah cantik Temari. Sepertinya dia membuat sebuah rencana untuk mendamaikan Hinata dengan adiknya –Gaara kali ini.

Trank! Hinata menjatuhkan sendok yang tadi masih dimainkannya saking terkejutnya.

"A-aku i-itu.. a-k" Gelalapan. Hinata benar – benar bingung untuk mencoba menolak permintaan Temari.

"Tak apakan Hinata. Aku sangat lelah hari ini. Kamu tahukan aku baru saja pergi ke mall sendirian setelah bekerja." Dengan wajah pupy-eyesnya temari mulai melancarkan aksinya.

Hinata merasa bersalah, Temari benar sejak tadi dia sudah banyak merepotkannya. Mana mungkin Hinata berani menolak? Hinata sangat tahu bahwa dia sekarang sangat bergantung hidup kepada Temari yang telah mau menampungnya di rumahnya bahkan mengurusi sekolah dan keperluannya. Ayolah, Hinata tidak setamak dan setebal muka itu.

"H-Hai. Aku akan mengantarkannya." Temari besorak riang di dalam hatinya karena rencana pertamanya berhasil.

"Baiklah Hinata kalu begitu aku mohon permisi, ok? Aku harus beristirahat kan?" Lain dengan Temari, Hinata malah menangis dalam hatinya. Oh tuhan bagaimana Hinata bisa masuk ke kamar Gaara untuk mengantarkan makanan setelah kejadian yang tadi baru saja terjadi.

Temari meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di dapur. Tidak mau terus melamun dan membuang –buang waktu, Hinata segera bergegas membersihkan perabotan dan piring – piring yang habis dia dan Temari gunakan tadi. Lalu setelah itu dia harus mengantarkan makanan Gaara ke kamarnya.

Hinata kini telah berada di depan pintu kamar Gaara. Perasaannya bercampur aduk antara takut, malu, gelisah dan khawatir. Khawatir jika kalau-kalau Gaara bilang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya dan mengusirnya.

"Ukkhh…." Kerutan – kerutan Nampak jelas didahinya. Kaki –kakinya ia hentak –hentakan menandakan bahwa dia sedang gugup sekarang.

'Ayolah Hinata kamu bisa!" Hinata mulai memantapkan dirinya. Ya, dan sekarang dia sudah akan pasti mulai mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok!

Tok! Tok!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"G-gaara- kun ? A-aku membawa makan malam untukmu."

Tok!

Tok! Tok!

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"G-gaara- kun ? Kkau mendengarku?"

Tok! Hinata terus mengulangi ritme mengetuk pintunya. Sambil terus memanggil Gaara.

"G-gaara- kun-" Sang pemilik kamar keluar dan langsung membuat Hinata memerah dan refleks mundur gelagatan yang membuat dia hampir saja jatuh dan menjatuhkan semua isi namannya jika tangan Gaara tidak menarik tangan dan nampannya.

"Eh?" Gaara menatap malas pada Hinata, ia tahu bahwa Hinata pasti akan selalu membawa masalah padanya.

"A-ano i-itu…" Belum selesai Hinata bicara Gaara telah melepaskan tangannya dan mengambil nampan yang dibawa Hinata.

"Aku tahu.." Gaara berbalik masuk ke kamarnya dan hendak menutup pintunya. Sampai Hinata yang mendapat keberanian dari mana berani menahan pintu dengan tangannya.

Dahi Gaara berkerut, tidak mengerti apa keinginan gadis ini yang tiba – tiba menahannya.

"G-gaara- kun, apa kamu membenciku?" Bibir mungil Hinata muali bergetar saat bertanya seperti itu.

"Apa?"

"Ng?" Hinata bingun dengan tanggapan Gaara. Ia sedikit mendongak melihat Gaara tapi langsung menunduk lagi karena melihat tatapan Gaara yang menatapnya intens.

"Apa yang kamu mau sebenarnya?"

"A-aku… A-apa kamu ingin akau pergi darisini?"

"Untuk?"

"K-kamu benci aku?" Pembicaraan kedua orang ini semakin sulit dimengrti karena mereka berdua menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lagi. Membingungkan.

"Kenapa?"

"A-aku merasa kau membenciku…" Akhirnya suatu jawaban dan bukan pertanyaan lagi terlontar dari Hinata.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" Gaara masih bersikukuh dengan petanyaan – pertanyaan.

"S-sesak…" Gaara sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Hinata kali ini.

"Kenapa?"

"Ukh! Kamu membutku merasa sesak!" Dengan suara mencicit seperti burung, Hinata mulai mengeluarkan keberaniannya untuk tidak berbicara gagap.

"Kamu benci padaku?" Walau agak terkejut Gaara tetap bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

"Tidak. Aku.." Tunggu sebentar, apa yang akan Hinata katakana kali ini? Dia tidak membencinya berarti dia menyukainya? Menyukai Gaara Sabaku –pria dingin sedingin es terhadap siapapun bahkan dengan teman sejak kecilnya yang meski kata – katanya sangat membekukan seseorang tapi dengan wajahnya yang sangat tampan juga bisa memikat perempuan mana saja. Oh ya, Gaara Sabaku yang kita kenal saat ini merupakan pria yang hmm… hampir sangat dan benar – benar sempurna. Rambutnya yang merah acak –acakan yang terlihat sangat sexy. Garis matanya yang tajam dengan eyeliner hitam di garis mata yang membuatnya terlihat lebih gothic. Jade, bola mata jade yang sangat cantik itu dan tattoo 'Ai' di dahinya sebelah kirinya. Hidung, bibir, dagu, pipi, telinga dengan anting ganda. Benar – benar memukau, dan sekarang saat Hinata sadar akan hal itu sepertinya dia akan lebih merasa sesak dari sebelumnya setelah ia sadar bahwa Gaara sabaku benar – benar tampan. Oh Kami-sama, sepertinya semua keberaniaan Hinata lenyap dan hanya menyisakan warna merah disekujur wajahnya.

Gaara yang bosan menunggu lanjutan jawaban Hinta mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamuan.

"Hinata, kamu mengatakan sesuatu lagi atau kamu mau tetap disini? Aku lapar!"

"A-aa-ku… a-a-aa" Hinata sadar dan langsung gagap seketika bingung harus berkata apa.

Menyadari bahwa Hinata tak bisa berkata lagi, Gaara memilih masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintunya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun lagi pada Hinata.

Poor Hinata. Tidak mau lebih menyesakkan hatinya, ia lebih memilih pergi ke kamarnya dan mendinginkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Saya author baru, mohon kritik dan sarannya.**

**RnR please**


	2. Chapter 2

I am Falling in Love?

Capther 2

Biasan cahaya menenbus tirai – tirai di kamar seorang gadis yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Gadis itu-Hinata menatap langit – langit di kamarnya, dari kantung mata yang terdapat di wajahnya sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur semalam.

Brak!

"Hoi Hinata! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur!" Pintu kamarnya tebuka dan menampakan seorang laki – laki angkuh yang memanggilnya-Gaara..

"E-eh?"

Monday 7.35 AM, Hinata langsung melonjak kaget karena dia benar – benar tidak tidur semalaman. Bibirnya menganga melihat jam digital itu, pikirannya melayang sampai ia tidak ingat bahwa seorang Gaara Sabaku yang kesal telah menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya.

"E-ehhh? Waaaaa…..!" Tidak sabar menunggu Hinata sadar, Gaara langsung berjalan mendekatinya dan menggendongnya dengan benar –benar tidak hormat.

"G-gaara-kun…! T-tu-tu-turunkan a-kku..!" Hinata merasa sangat takut karena Gaara menggendongnya di pudaknya dan berjalan dengan sangat terburu – buru.

Gaara menuruni tangga dengan cepat, Hinata takut dan membuatnya memeluk leher Gaara lebih erat.

Gyyuuuuttt..! Dada Hinata menekan Gaara dan sontak membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut.

'Shit!' umpat Gaara dalam hati karena saat kakiny menuruni anak tanggan, itu memberi tekanan yang lebih pada dada Hinata yang mengesek dadanya.

"G-gaara k-kun…" Gaara berhenti sekita saat nafas lembut Hinata berhembus di perbotangan lehernya.

"T-tu-turunkan a-aku.." Mendapat kesempatan, Hinata muali bicara.

Srrttt… Gaara mulai melonggarkan gendongannya membuat Hinata perlahan turun. Gendongannya memang melonggar tapi ia tetap memeluk pinggul Hinata. Hinata yang perlahan melepaskan pelukannya pada leher Gaara dan perlahan turun. Tapi wajahnya makin memmerah saat merasakan tubuhnya begesekan dengan tubuh Gaara.

"Akh!" Hinata langsung membuat jarak dengan Gaara dengan mendorang Gaara dengan tangannya walau pun tidak begitu membuat perubahan karena kekutannya yang benar – benar lemah.

"Gga-" Gelalapan, Keringat dingin mulai menetes di wajahnya saat Gaara perlahan mendekatkannya. Sebuah morning kiss? Akankah Gaara melakukan itu? Meski itu menurut Gaara bukan ciuman yang spesial tapi Hinata tidak mau naïf jika ia sekarang sepertinya menginginkan ciuman itu. Ya, untuk saat ini saat pagi yang dimulai dengan kebersamaan mereka.

Tukk!

Dahi mereka berdua bersentuhan.

"Kau sakit?" Pupus sudah harapan Hinata. Dan dengan dinginnya Gaara berkata seperti itu.

"T-tidak" Hinata menggeleng melepaskan kontak dahi mereka.

"Matamu berkantung, wajahmu merah! Jangan melakukan hal – hal yang aneh, bodoh!" Dengan angkuh Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau tahu Temari-nee chan pergi keluar kota selama seminggu untuk pemotretan dan dia meninngalkan seorang gadis menyebalkan dan menyuruhku untuk mengurusinya." Jari telunjuk Gaara menekan dahi Hinata saking kesalnya dia.

"G-gommen.." Hinata hanya bisa menunduk takut.

"Ck! Kalau kau sudah mengerti cepat buat sarapan pagi untuk kita! Semua peralatan sekolahmu sudah Nee-chan taruh di ruang keluarga. Setengah Sembilan kita beranggkat!"

"H-hai.." Gaara pergi ke kamarnya untuk bersiap –siap sedangkan Hinata ke dapur membuat sarapan.

"Shit sejak kapan Hinata mempunyai dada selembut itu." Umpat Gaara, saat ia sudah tiba di kamar mandi pribadinya dan tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Ayolah Gaara, dia hanya anak kecil yang kebetulan mempunyai dada yang errr- besar dan lembut." Semua pakaian yang di kenakannya sudah ia tanggalkan karena ia akan segera mandi.

Tanpa menghiraukan kejadian tadi lagi, Gaara langsung membawa tubuhnya dalam kenikmatan semprotan air segar dari showernya.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua kegiatan berjalan lancar tadi, selesai Gaara bersiap dia langsung sarapan dan Hinata yang sudah mulai bersiap terlebih dulu setelah ia menyiapkan makanan dan sarapan.

Tapi kelancaran itu sepertinya terhenti saat ini.

"Hinata masuk!" Ekspresi kesal nampak jelas di raut wajah Gaara yang melihat Hinata masih gelagapan di depan pintu mobilnya.

"A-akku akan berangkat d-dengan bus umum s-saja."Gaara makin kesal karena Hinata sekarang sudah membuang – buang waktu.

"Kau tidak tahu rute bus disini Hinata! Jadi cepat masuk dan jangan membuang – buang waktu lagi!" Kata Gaara dengan penekanan di kata 'buang –buang waktu.'

"T-tapi" Hinata sedikit takut karena kata – kata Gaara tadi tapi tetap saja hatinya terasa belum siap untuk duduk berdua dalam satu mobil bersama Gaara.

"Baik! Terserah! Aku tidak perduli!" Gaara mulai menghidupkan mobil Lamborghini LP560-4 Bicolore berwarna oranyenya dan membuat Hinata kelabakan.

Logika Hinata dengan cepat memilih antara 'pergi bersama Gaara yang akan membuatnya berdebar tak karuan' atau 'memilih untuk tinggal dan tidak sekolah selama seminggu dan membuang – buang biaya sekolah yang Temari-nee chan berikan.'

Bukk!

Hinata duduk dan menutup pintu mobil sambil menunduk malu. Sepertinya pilihan kedualah yang dipilihnya.

"Kehh!" Gaara terkekeh malas melihat tingkah Hinata. Gadis ini selalu saja membuatnya kesal!

.

.

.

Konoha High School, sekolah terbaik di Konoha dan merupakan sekolah terbaik ke-2 di Jepang dan ke-5 di tingkat Internasional . Meski begitu, sebenarnya jika di lihat dari bangunan dan fasilitas di sekolah ini lebih unggul dari beberapa sekolah yang lain. Hanya saja tingkat kedisiplinannya lah yang membuatnya di kalahkan. Kebanyakan siswa di sini adalah anak – anak orang kaya yang benar –benar terkenal dan mempunyai kekayaan tujuh turunan. Tapi meski begitu otak mereka juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Misalnya saja Shikamaru Nara siswa terjenius dengan IQ diatas 200. Ya, walaupun begitu tetap saja mereka adalah remaja yang mencintai kebebasan bahkan untuk Shikamaru Nara yang sangat mencintai kebebasan tidurnya. Jadi intinya, jika kamu pecinta kebebasan dan sanggup untuk membayar fasilitas – fasilitas disini barulah kamu bisa bersekolah di sini.

Lambhorgini LP560-4 Bicolore berwarna oranye terpakir dengan apiknya di deretan parkir double VIV Konoha Hing School. Seorang pria dengan rambut merah acak-acakan yang terlihat sangat sexy keluar dari mobil Lamborghini LP560-4 Bicolore itu. Semua mata memandangnya dengan kesan 'Oh pria itu sangat tampan' atau 'Lihat mobil yang di gunakan pria itu! Keren sekali!'. Para wanita yang tahu laki – laki itu adalah Gaara mulai mendekatinya. Beberapa menyapanya dengan senyuman menggoda dan lirikan menggoda. Gaara yang mendapatkan tingkah itu hanya terkekeh jijik melihat hal itu.

"Haruskah aku juga menyuruhmu keluar?" Hinata tampak mulai sadar dari lamuannya. Dia mengerjap –ngerjapkan matanya menandakan ia benar – benar tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah sampai dan membuat Gaara menunggunya lagi.

"G-gommenn.." Hinata menunduk malu setelah keluar dari mobil.

Gaara tidak perduli, langsung mengunci otomatis mobilnya dan pergi mendahului Hinata. Karena tidak tahu tentang sekolah ini Hinata mengikuti Gaara. Wanita – wanita yang mencoba menggoda Gaara tadi menganga melihat seorang wanita yang tidak diketahui siapa itu turun dari mobil Lamborghini LP560-4 Bicolore Gaara. Tatapan membunuh mereka layangkan pada Hinata tapi sayang tidak dihiraukan Hinata yang sedang masuk ke dalam lamuannya.

'Selama di mobil aku tidak berhenti sembunyi – sembunyi melirik Gaara. Apa aku sudah gila? Apa benar kalau aku tidak benci padanya berarti aku menyukainya?' Pikiran Hinata tertuju pada pernyataan yang telah berulang kali ia tanyakan itu. Memang benar selama di mobil tadi hal itu terus ia lakukan. Dengan wajah yang merah padam dan gerakan yang takut – takut berani ia melirik Gaara. Mata tajam laki-laki itu menatap lurus jalan di dedapannya 'tampan…' itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata saat itu yang saat sadar ia mengatakan hal itu, ia akan menunduk dan merasakan dadanya kembali terasa sesak.

"Gaara-kunnn… Kau terlambat!" Seorang gadis dengan centilnya memanggil dan mendekati Gaara dan sontak membuat Hinata tersentak.

"Ng?" Gaara mengangkat satu alisnya dan tersenyum bak seorang iblis yang mengoda.

"Kau terlambat untuk morning kiss kita." Tanpa aba – aba gadis itu langsung melumat penuh nafsu bibir Gaara. Gaara tidak melawan malah membalas lumatan – lumatan bibir itu dan merangkul pinggul gadis itu.

Hinata tercengang, ia benar – benar harus bingung atau kaget melihat hal itu. Dia merasa dadanya semakin sesak, tapi kali ini sesak yang ia rasakan lebih menusuk dan terasa mencabik – cabik jantungnya. Tubuh Hinata menegang, mata membulat dan giginya bergetak. Ia benar – benar tidak tahan melihat kegiatan kedua orang itu yang semakin bernafsu untuk melakukannya morning French kiss itu.

Tap! Hinata –sadar atau tidak menghentakan kakinya saking kesalnya. Langkah kakinya dipercepat meninggalkan tempat dua orang itu saling menyalurkan nafsunya.

Gaara sedikit menyerngit melihat tingkah Hinata itu. Bukankah wanita itu tidak tahu sekolah ini? Tapi sudahlah itu tidak akan terlalu penting jika mengingat bahwa seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang melumat penuh nafsu bibirmu. Siapa perduli!?

.

.

.

Hinata yang masih dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya dan tidak perduli dengan sekelilingnya terus melangkah hingga sampai ke suatu tempat yang aneh.

"E-eh?" Hinata yang baru sadar setelah hentakan kakinya tak terdengar lagi melihat sekelilingnya.

"I-ini di mana?" Sebuah padang rumput dengan beberapa pepohonan terbentang di hadapan Hinata.

"Ngh…." Suara desahan seorang wanita terdengar saat Hinata terus melangkah menuju sebuah pohon.

"!" Hinata terkejut melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Dua orang berbeda gender sedang melakukan sebuah kegiatan yang sangat memalukukan, terdengar dari suara desahan – desahan yang menggelikan itu.

.

.

.

Laki – laki berambut emo dengan malas menanggapi wanita yang sedang menyalurkan nafsu dengannya itu. Laki – laki itu memalingkan wajahnya pada keadaan sekitar. Padang rumbut dengan langit biru, seharusnya ini menjadi tempat yang menenangkan tapi tidak untuk laki –laki ini. Saat ia berminat untuk membolos dan menghabiskan waktunya di sini, seorang wanita dengan erlingan sexy mencoba merayunya. Laki – laki itu hanya terkekeh, ia menerima saja saat wanita itu mendekatkan tubuhnya, menggesek – gesekan dadanya pada tubuh laki – laki itu, membuka resetringnya dan memulai permainan penuh nafsu yang hanya wanita itu yang menikmatinya.

Laki – laki itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak menikmati permainan itu, mata dan pikiranya tidak fokus memandang sekitar. Sampai matanya menangkap suatu refleksi bayangan seorang gadis berambut indigo, berkulit pucat dan bermata lavender sedang kebingungan.

'Wajahnya terlihat tidak asing..' alis sasuke sedikit terangkat saat melihat gadis itu.

Gadis itu sekarang nampak terkejut setelah melihatnya atau mungkin melihat kegiatannya sekarang. Gadis itu berbalik dan berlari, refleks laki – laki itu langsung mendorong wanita yang sedang mendesah penuh nafsu menandakan dia akan segera klimas. Akses anata dua orang itu terputus begitu saja, wanita itu menggerang kesal tapi sang lelaki tidak perduli dan langsung memakai celannya dan segera berlari mengejar wanita itu.

.

.

.

Hinata benar – benar merasa malu setelah melihat kejadian itu. Seumur – umur baru pertama kali dia melihat hal itu. Kita tahu Hinata adalah anak baik – baik dan tidak mungkin tau dan pernah melihat kegiatan itu. Demi Kami-sama itu sangat memalukan, bahkan bagi siapapun yang melihat itu di pagi hari dan di tempat terbuka.

'Kami-sama, jika begini aku takkan bisa menikah…' Debaran jantung Hinata berdetak semakin tidak menentu, pikirannya melayang sampai tidak sadar bahwa seorang laki – laki berambut biru dongker dengan gaya emo sedang mengejarnya.

"Tertangkap!" Hinata tersentak saat sebuah tangan menarik tanyannya dengan paksa membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

Bibir mungil Hinata menganga sulit untuk berbicara saat dia melihat orang yang menarik tangannya itu adalah laki – laki yang sedang melakukan kegiatan panas tadi.

Dia melihat sejenak pada laki – laki itu.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata menutup matanya saat tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang terlihat dari lesetring celana lelaki itu yang belum ditutupnya.

"Akh! Sial!" Dengan segera lelaki itu menbetulkan lesetringnya. Saking tak percanya apa yang telah dilihatnya, Hinata tetap diam di sana menutup matanya

"Hei buka matamu! Cih!" Hinata perlahan membuka matanya. Terlihat laki – laki itu yang melipat tangannya angkuh.

"Nama. Siapa namamu?" Suara berat laki – laki itu membuat Hinata bergetar merasa takut jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia akan mati di tangan laki – laki itu.

"Hhi-nata… H-hyuuga H-Hinata.." Dengan keberanian yang sangat sedikit, Hinata mencoba menjawab.

"Keh..!"Laki – laki itu malah terkekeh dan membuat Hinata menjadi bingung.

"Jadi kemarilah putri dari Hyuuga Hisashi itu ya? Ke kampung halaman heh!?" Hinata terkejut mendengar kata – kata lelaki itu. Dari mana ia tahu bahwa Jepang adalah kampung halamannya.

"Apa dari mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau mengasuhmu lagi!? Sehingga kamu kembali kesini Heh!?"

Hinata tetap terdiam tak habis pikir, kenapa laki – laki ini tahu bahwa dia pernah tinggal di Jepang. Padahal jika dilihat sekilas orang akan berpikir Hinata bukanlah orang Jepang karena warna kulitnya yang lebih putih dan pucat dibanding gadis – gadis Jepang biasanya karena ibunya yang adalah keturan orang latin. Lalu siapa laki – laki ini sebenarnya?

Mengerti dengan raut wajah Hinata, laki – laki itu menjawab.

"Cih! Karena aku didahulukan bocah merah itu dulu, hmm… Maka aku adalah laki- laki kedua yang menciummu." Hinata tersentak mendengar kata –kata laki – laki itu.

"Ssa-ssuuke? U-uchiha S-sasuke?" Laki –laki itu tersenyum , ah tidak! Lebih tepatnya menyeringai menandakan iya, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau kembali ke sini setelah pergi bersama orang tuamu bertahun – tahun?" Sakuke kembali bertanya pada Hinata dengan nada mengejek.

"O-orang tuaku b-bercerai.."Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menunduk dengan dingin.

"Aku tahu itu! Hyuuga Hisashi pemilik Hyuuga Crop, perusahaan paling berpengaruh ke-7 di dunia bercerai dengan istriinya. Dan membiarkan istrinya mengambil putri keduanya sedangkan putri pertamanya sepertinya lebih memilih tinggal sendirian. Tapi dimanakah putri pertamanya sekarang? Keh! Tidak kusangka kau akan bersembunyi di Konoha." Hinata agak terkejut mendengar kata – kata Sasuke yang mengulang semua berita yang ia baca tadi pagi.

"B-beritanya sudah tersebar?"

"Lalu sekarang kau diam di mana?" Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Sasuke mengeluarkan pertanyaannya lagi yang membuat Hinata mendadak gelalapan.

"Ngg… i-ittu… ann.." Hinata meras tidak muungkin menjawab bahwa dia tinggal di rumah Gaara. Demi Kami –sama, Saskuke pasti lebih mencemoohnya.

Sasuke menaikan satu alisnya menunggu Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya tapi sepertinya tidak ada tanda – tanda ia akan menjawab dengan benar pernyataannya itu.

"Kau masih ingat! Aku bukanlah orang yang suka dibuat kesal." Sasuke menggertak.

Hinata kembali teringat saat ia dan Sasuke kecil dulu. Sasuke memang tidak suka dibuat menunggu dan kesal tapi hal yang membuat Hinata tampak takut adalah kebiasaan menciumnya yang hampir sama seperti Gaara, bedanya Sasuke akan menciumnya saat ia merasa kesal bukan saat ia gagap jadi dilihat dari hal itu kita tahu bahwa frekuensi ciuman Gaara sepertinya lebih unggul.

Sasuke menyeringai, tunggu dulu melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini sepertinya Hinata sadar bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin hanya menciumnya. Mungkinkah Sasuke akan berbuat mesum padanya? Oh tidak Kami – sama! Hinata tidak mau.

Tanpa aba – aba Hinata langsung berbalik dan berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini hanya mendecih melihatnya. Hinata tidak perduli lagi pada apapun, seperti tadi dia mencoba kabur sekuat tenaga. Dan hampir sepeti tadi juga kesialan langsung menimpanya lagi.

Bruk! Suara orang bertabrakan dan buku – buku berjatuhan.

Seorang pria berambut perak menjulang yang melawan hukum gravitasi tapi memiliki wajah yang sangat memikat duduk terjatuh karena ditabrak Hinata. Keadaan Hinata pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan pria itu yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan sekarang.

"Hei! Berlari di koridor sekolah itu dilarang nona. Kau bisa mendapat masalah seperti ini." Kata pria itu sambil mengambil buku – bukunya yang berserakan.

"S-sumimasen.." Hinata bersimpuh hendak membantu pria itu merapikan buku – bukunya.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu?" Pria itu bingung melihat Hinata dengan kulitnya yang sangat putih di banding gadis lainnya. Seharusnya dia pasti ingat dengan gadis yang sangat berbeda ini.

"Ah! A-ku murid baru disini. Aku H-hinata Hyuuga." Hinata baru ingat bahwa dia adalah murid baru di sekolah dan ia telah sadar melakukan hal yang bodoh sejak tadi. Harusnya dia jadi siswi baru yang normal, yang seharusnya pergi ke ruang guru terlebih dulu dan menanyakan kelas mana yang harus ia tempati. Hinata benar – benar merasa dungu saat ini.

"Haa… Baik Hinata, kau beruntung!" Pria itu tersenyum menampakkan gigi putihnya.

"Hanya kelas biologiku hari ini yang memndapatkan siswa tambahan. Aku Kakashi Hatake guru kelas biologimu mulai sekarang." Hinata terkejut, ia lupa mencari jadwal pelajaran, kelas dan guru yang akan mengajarinya. Sekarang mungkin Hinata akan bersyukur telah menabrak Kakashi – sensei.

"L-lalu jam pelajaranku sekarang?" Hinata mencoba bertanya padanya.

"Umh.. Sebenarnya kita sudah terlambat satu jam pelajaran pada jam pertama pelajaran biologi kita." Dueengg! Kita? Berarti guru itu sepertinya juga terlambat sama seperti Hinata. Hinata Sweetdrop seketika melihat senyuman santainya itu.

"Kelas kita diatas, ayo! Kita harus bergegas jika kita masih ingin masuk pada jam kedua biologi.

"H-Hai.." Hinata langsung tersadar dan mengikuti senseinya tanpa banyak bertanya lagi.

"Oh ya Hinata, untuk buku pelajarannya kau bisa memintanya di koperasi."

"Arigatou gozaiamsu Kakashi – sensei."

"Tidak usah seformal itu padaku. Kau akan gampang terbiasa denganku jadi bersikap santailah."

"Hai…." Hinata tersenyum mendengar kata – kata Kakashi. Sepertinya guru mudanya ini adalah orang yang sangat baik.

"Nah ini kelas kita." Hinata menarik nafas menyiapkan mentalnya. Ia tidak boleh gugup dan akhirnya bicara gagap saat perkenalannya nanti.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan kelas ini lumanyan berisik dibanding kelas –kelas lainnya karena dapat kita lihat guru yang harusnya mengajar kelas ini sepertinya belum datang. Maka murid – murid di kelas itu pun menjadi sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing – masing. Ada yang mengobrol dengan antusiasnya, mendengarkan musik, membaca majalah atau komik dan bahkan ada yang tidur dengan pulasnya.

"Mina-san,,, Ohayou.." Seorang pria berambut perak masuk dan mengalihkan semua kegiatan dikelas bahkan siswa yang tertidur itu dibangunkan oleh temannya.

"Gommen ne. Tadi sensei harus menunggu nenek – nenek menyeberang jalan dulu saat berkendara kemari. Jadi akhirnya sensei terlambat masuk ke kelas." Kakashi dengan gampangnya tersenyum setelah mengatakan alasan yang tidak masuk akal itu dan membuat semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu termasuk Hinata sweet drop. Ayolah menunggu nenek menyeberang? Bahkan selama ini!? Siapa yang akan percaya.

"Nah, kita kedatangan murid baru disini. Douzo." Kakashi memperlikan Hinata.

Hinata mulai menuliskan namanya ke dalam huruf kanji. Karena gurauan Kakashi tadi, ia merasa tidak terlalu gugup. Hianata menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya lagi.

"Hinata desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaeshimasu." Dengan lancar Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baik Hinata, tempat dudukmu di sebelah sana dibelakang Shino." Shino mengangkat tangan dan Hinata pun berjalan kearahnya.

Tempat duduk Hianata berada di pojok kelas disamping jendela. Hinata cukup senang karena pemandangan diluar jendela sangat bagus. Lapangan olah raga dengan sekelilingnya terdapat pepohonan yang rindang.

"Nah, buat kelompok seperti kemarin, kita lanjutkan materinya dan untuk Hinata berarti kau sekelompok dengan Shino." Hinata kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada pelajaran.

Shino membalikkan kursinya menghadap Hinata.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Shino."

"H-Hai." Hinata sebenarnya agak ragu karena Shino sama sekali tidak memberi tahu nama marganya tapi walaupun begitu, Shino sepertinya laki - laki yang baik dan sopan.

Pelajaran berlanjut dan sepertinya Hinata mendapatkan teman baru. Walaupun bukan orang yang banyak bicra tapi Shino selalu berusaha untuk mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengan lawan bicaranya. Yang membuat Hinata senang adalah cara bicra Shino yang sopan, tidak seperti laki – laki yang mengelilinginya selama ini. Ukh! Tidak Gaara juga Sasuke, mereka sangat menyebalkan.

Waktu terus berlalu, Hinata ditemani Shino pergi keruang guru untuk menanyakan kelas – kelas yang akan ia ikuti. Dan ternyata untuk hari ini dia mendapat dua kelas yang sama lagi dengan Shino.

.

.

.

.

"Gaara-kun…" seorang gadis melirik nakal Gaara, yang hanya dibalasnya dengan kekehan.

"Hn?" gadis itu mengembungkan pipinya, mencoba terlihat manis di hadapan Gaara.

"Ggaarraahhh…" Wanita berambut pirang itu tepat berada di pangkuan Gaara yang sedang duduk di kursi kelas yang kosong.

"Kau nakal Ino!" Masih asik dengan kegiatan menciumi telinga dan tengkuk Gaara, wanita yang dipanggil Ino itu sekarang menggodanya dengan desahan.

"Orang tuaku sedang pergi untuk beberapa hari." Gaara hanya tersenyum malas mendengarkannya.

"Lalu?" Wanita itu mulai tidak sabar.

"Tidak ada yang akan tahu jika aku tidak pulang hari ini." Ino menarik tangan Gaara dan menggerak – gerakannya di dadanya. Tapi Gaara masih diam menunggu Ino berbicara lagi.

"Uh! Cumbu aku malam ini! Buataku melayang seperti malam – malam sebelumnya! Gaara aku menginginkanmu!" rengek wanita itu yang mulai prustasi dengan Gaara yang membuang – buang waktu lagi.

"As you wish baby!" Gaara menyeringai.

"Akh!" Ino tersentak saat tangan Gaara yang tadi mengelus dadanya kini memerasnya dengan kuat.

"Kita akan membolos dua jam pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini." Ino tersenyum kesenangan mendengar kata –kata Gaara.

Mereka berdua segera pergi dari kelas itu dan menuju area parkir. Mereka pergi dengan Lamborghini LP560-4 Bicolore Gaara dengan tujuan yang dapat kita pastikan adalah hotel, melihat sang wanita telah dipenuhi nafsu yang terus meremas pahanya sendiri.

Gaara hanya terkekeh melihat kekasihnya itu. Dan sepertinya Gaara juga sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa dia seharusnya pulang dengan Hinata, mengingat Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu daerah sini.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata jika Gaara benar – benar melupakannya? Sepertinya Hinata akan menginap di sekolah untuk malam ini. Again, poor Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Cerita ini saya langsung selesaikan capther 2-nya setelah saya melihat kotak review yang sepertinya makin banyak yang menunggu cerita ini.**

**Untuk ceritanya maaf saya tidak bisa memanjangkannnya karena kemampuan author yang selalu berhenti saat page sudah menunjukkan page ke 10. Tapi untuk kecepatan updetnya saya selalu mengusahakan untuk selalu updet cepat. Tapi review lah yang sangat menyemangati saya, jadi saya berharap banyak yang akan menyukai cerita saya dan meninggalkan jejak.**

**Lalu untuk penulisan dialog Hinata, saya mohon maaf jika agak sulit dibaca karena saya menulis dengan langsung membayangkannya jadi beginilah hasilnya. Tapi Hinata hanya benar – benar sangat gagap hanya pada Gaara, jadi untuk dialognya dengan yang lain saya usahakan sedikit saja gagapnya:D**

**Terus saya terkadang suka rada hang – hangan, kadang –kadang langsung nge-ecchi nggak jelas mungkin karena hormon ya? Jadi saya pasang rate M karena saya pasti akan memasukkan unsur – unsur dewasa pada cerita ini. Jadi maaf sebesar – besarnya. Tapi untuk adegan lemon, saya tidak akan menuliskannya secara terang – terangan kecuali adegan GaaHina. Karena saya tipe orang yang aneh, bisa sakit hati sendiri membaca cerita yang saya tulis jika Gaara berhubungan dengan gadis selain tokoh utama wanitanya.**

**Jadi saya mohon maaf jika cerita ini tidak terlalu berkenan, tapi saya tetap berharap agar para readers menyukai cerita saya ini.**

**Terimakasih untuk yang telah meninggalkan jejak melalui reveiew, itu benar – benar membuat saya senang. Jadi RnR please? (^w^)**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

I am Falling in Love? By Yuki chan

Pairing: GaaHina

Rated: M

.

.

I am Falling in love

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Konoha High School 3.15 PM

Kerumunan siswa – siswi yang terlihat memadati kantin Konoha High School yang terletak di belakang gedung utama. Waktu telah menunjukkan jam istirahat kedua. Maka tanpa ragu – ragu lagi mereka langsung memesan beberapa makanan kecil dan minuman dingin. Istirahat kedua Konoha High School adalah saat paling asik untuk mengobrol bersama teman – teman karena jam istirahat ini terdapat sebelum dua pelajaran terakhir yang berarti setelah satu jam tiga puluh menit lagi mereka akan pergi dari sekolah ini dan bersenang – senang ke tempat yang telah mereka sepakati. Ya, di istirahat kali ini adalah saatnya mengobrol dan membuat janji untuk bermain sepulang sekoh. Tapi meskipun Hinata tidak bisa membuat janji untuk pergi bersama teman – teman barunya, setidaknya dia akan merasa senang jika bisa mengobrol dengan mereka.

"Hinata kemari!" Shino memanggil Hinata dari sebuah meja yang sepertinya sudah dipenuhi juga oleh teman – teman Shino.

Gadis indigo itu tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Shino. Laki – laki itu menggeser sedikit tubuhnya dan dengan sopan mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"T-terimakasih, Shino-kun."

"Heh!? Kau memanggilnya Shino?" Hinata menoleh saat seorang gadis bercepol dua berbicara padanya.

"Hei, kau pasti tidak memberi tahu nama margamu yang keren itu padanya?" Shino memberi death glare pada laki – laki berambut coklat yang hanya menyengir dari tadi.

"E-eh? A-ada apa memangnya?"

"Sudahlah Hinata, mereka memang begitu! Tidak usah kau perdulikan." Kata Shino mencoba meyakinkanbya. Tapi Hinata yang masih penasaran malah melirik teman – teman Shino itu. Mencoba bertanya dengan pandangannya.

"Aa.. Kau tidak boleh begitu **Aburamushi** – chan.." Laki – laki berambut coklat itu merangkul Shino tapi laki – laki berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam mencoba menahan emosinya.

"H-Hihi.." Gadis itu tahu sekarang kenapa Shino tidak memperkenalkan diri menggunakan nama marganaya itu. Ia hanya merespon dengan tertawa kecil saat melihat tingkah teman laki – laki Shino yang masih setia mempermainkannya.

"Wuaahahahaahaaa… Jangan marah begitu Aburamushi – chan..." Lain lagi dengan teman wanita Shino yang sudah terbahak – bahak tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Aku bukan kecoak! Lagi pula nama margaku Aburame bukan Aburamushi!" Shino yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi melepaskan pelukan teman laki – lakinya itu dan langsung mendorongnya.

"Aish…. Mencoba mengelak heh?" gadis bercepol dua itu menyeringai membuat Shino naik darah.

"Cih! Terserah kalian!" Tapi karena tidak ingin merusak image berwibawanya laki – laki itu hanya mendecih enggan berteriak – teriak mengungkapkan rasa kesalnya dan memancing seluruh perhatian penghuni kantin itu.

"Hihihi.." Hinata tertawa lagi, membuat mereka tersadar kembali akan kehadirannya.

"Oh ya, siapa-"

"Dia Hinata Hyuga, siswi baru di sini." Shino terlebih dahulu mengenalkan Hinata sebelum teman – temannya yang bawel itu menyelesaikan pertanyaan mereka.

"Salam kenal." Gadis indigo itu tersenyum dengan perasaan malu – malu tapi senang. Senang karena akan mendapat teman baru.

"Aa. Kau bisa memanggilku Tenten sama seperti kau memanggil Shino." Dengan penuh percaya diri wanita bercepol dua itu mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Dan aku Kiba, senang berkenalan dengan gadis secantik dirimu." Pipi pucat Hinata merona mendengar kata – kata lelaki itu. Baru pertama kali laki – laki enerjik seperti Kiba berkata begitu padanya.

"Jangan menggoda wanita bodoh!" Tenten menempelengnya dan membuat Hinata tertawa.

Gadis yang biasanya terlihat penutup itu merasa sangat senang bisa mengobrol dan bersendau gurau bersama mereka. Selama ia tinggal di London, ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai sahabat atau bahkan teman yang mau mengobrol bersamanya karena sifatnya yang terlalu pemalu. Bersyukurlah Hinata dapat mengenal Shino dan teman – temannya.

Tapi tawa Hinata terhenti saat melihat seorang kasanova yang telah menyedot seluruh perhatian penghuni kantin yang ia kenal-Uchiha Sasuke.

Refleks gadis itu menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya denagan rambut indigonya. Ia tidak mau melihat Sasuke untuk saat ini setelah kejadian memalukan tadi pagi. Tapi mata tajam Sasuke tentu dapat melihat gerak – gerik mencurigakan dari Hinata. Laki – laki itu hanya menyeringai sambil melewati tempat duduk Hinata lalu duduk di samping mejanya.

Suara wanita yang memanggil – manggil atau membicarakan Sasuke terdengar semakin riuh saat laki – laki berambut emo itu duduk cukup lama di tempat duduknya. Kebanyakan dari wanita itu juga mengirimkan kerlingan nakal padanya sedangkan laki – laki yang berada disana hanya mengeluh malas.

"Tumben sekali Uchiha itu pergi ke kantin." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya mendengar kata – kata Tenten itu.

"Hei jangan mulai bergosip!" Shino berkata dengan nada tidak suka pada Tenten.

"Aburamushi no coment!"

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Tenten! Bukankah Uchiha menyebalkan itu lebih suka tempat yang sepi." Kiba berucap sabil menyeringai yang dibalas dengan seringai juga oleh Tenten. Shino yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata yang sekarang menyerngit penasaran dengan maksud seringai mereka.

"Jangan sepert itu Aburamushi – chan. Oh ya Hinata – chan, kau tahu laki – laki itu?" Tanya Tenten yang sadar akan rasa penasaran yang wajah Hinata ekspresikan.

"Kau harus berhati – hati pada laki – laki itu. Dia itu maniak seks! Hanya tampangnya saja yang bagus tapi sifatnya. Cih!" Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tenten. Sebelumnya dia hanya mengira bahwa Sasuke- teman masa kecilnya itu tadi melakukan hubungan dengan kekasihnya karena memang saling mencintai bukan karena nafsu saja. Pantas saja laki – laki itu mengejarnya dan malah meninggalkan wanita itu.

Hinata melihat laki – laki berambut biru dongker itu dengan takut – takut. Ia menatap penuh tanda tanya pada sahabat kecilnya itu, 'benarkah Sasuke yang dingin itu telah berubah seekstrim ini?'. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke mengalihkan padangannya pada gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang terlihat terkejut saat mata mereka bertemu.

Ia menyeringai lalu menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk kata 'Urusan kita belum selesai.' Hinata yang mengerti akan hal itu langsung menunduk enggan menatap laki – laki itu lagi. Tapi Sasuke pun segera pergi setelah menyampaikan kata – kata itu. Laki – laki itu sudah sangat merasa risih dengan tatapan – tatapan nakal gadis – gadis di kantin itu. 'Benar – benar menjijikan' pikirnya.

'Aku tidak boleh terjebak bersama Sasuke lagi!' Itulah satu hal penting yang harus selalu Hinata ingat untuk hari ini. Hinata sudah dapat membayangkan apa saja yang akan terjadi jika seandainya ia terjebak dengan laki – laki itu. Lebih dari ciuman, lebih dari sentuhan dan selebihnya Hinata tidak mau memikirkannya lagi karena ia benar – benar takut.

"Hei apa kalian saling mengenal?" Pertanyaan Shino kini mengejutkan Hinata.

Dia tidak mungkin berkata bahwa dia dan Sasuke adalah teman lama kan? Bisa – bisa Hinata mendapat predikat buruk dari teman – teman barunya ini jika mereka tahu. Kenal dengan seorang maniak seks bisa membuatnya dianggap juga pernah menjadi mainan laki – laki itu. Jadi Hinata memutuskan untuk berbohong.

"T-tidak.." Gadis itu menjawab sambil menggeleng, sebenarnya laki – laki itu tahu ada yang aneh dengan cara menjawab Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup, mata lavendernya terlihat bergerak tidak fokus. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang mengelak atau berbohong. Tapi apapun itu Shino tidak terlalu perduli, kenal atau tidak bukan urusannya. Menurutnya Hinata adalah orang yang baik, itu saja sudah cukup.

.

.

.

Istirahat berakhir, para siswa kembali menuju gedung utama dan pergi menuju kelas mereka masing –masing. Kali ini Hinata akan sekelas bersama Tenten di kelas Filosopi Negara.

Pelajaran berjalan lancar, para siswa sepertinya cukup antusias untuk mendengarkan senseinya atau mungkin karena takut pada senseinya juga. Waktu terus berlalu, langit mulai terasa teduh karena sang surya tidak lagi benar – benar berada diatas melaikan sedikit kebarat. Suasana seperti ini mengingatkan para siswa bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan bisa kabur dari sensei galak yang sedang mengajari mereka di depan sekarang. Dan saat itu tepat jam berbunyi menandakan sekolah telah usai.

Semua siswa di kelas itu merasa sangat senang saat sensei mereka menutup pelajaran hari ini dan meninggalkan kelas. Dengan cepat mereka mengemasi barang – barang mereka dan pergi meninggalkan kelas yang menyebalkan ini.

"Hinata aku kau tahu jalan keluarnyakan?"

"Hai.." Hinata tersenyum sambil masih mengemasi buku tulis beberapa pensil dan tempat pensilnya yang masih berada di atas meja. Gadis ini benar – benar sangat lambat.

"Aku duluan ya! Aku ada latihan di Dojoku. Jaa!"Tenten pergi dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri di kelas.

"Mmm.. Jaa.." Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sebentar pada Tenten lalu kembali mengemasi barangnya yang masih tersisa

Selesai mengemasi barangnya gadis indigo itu lalu meninggalkan kelas dengan perasaan riang. Ia terus berjalan dengan cukup percaya diri bahwa hari ini semua akan berjalan baik. Tinggal satu rintangan yang masih harus ia lalu.

Pulang bersama Gaara dalam satu mobil.

Walau berat tapi ia harus tetap menjalaninya. Hinata tidak boleh panik karena jika ia panik dadanya pasti akan merasa sesak. Ya, sekarang Hinata menganggap bahwa sesak yang ia rasakan terhadap laki – laki berambut merah sexy itu hanya sebatas perasaan panik.

Kenapa jadi seperti itu? Salahkan Tenten yang menjawab pertanyaan Hinata tentang apa yang menyebabkan dada kita terasa sesak saat melihat seseorang. Dan dengan serunya gadis bercepol dua itu malah bercerita saat dia bertemu dengan lawan yang cukup kuat yang membuatnya panik karena takut akan dikalahkan, dadanya terasa begitu sesak membuatnya tidak berkonsentrasi dan akhirnya kalah juga. Jadi begitulah Hinata jadi menganggap itu hanya sebuah rasa panik. Sepertinya Hinata meminta tanggapan seputar masalah perasaan dengan gadis yang salah.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ia di tempat parkir double VIV yang digunakan Gaara memarkinkan mobilnya itu, mata gadis bersurai indigo membulat tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Tempat itu terlihat sudah renggang dengan hanya terdapat beberapa mobil saja dan tanpa Lamorghini LP560-4 Bicolore milik Gaara.

Glek! Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan saat ini. Dia bingung dan jelas sangat panik. Gadis ini lalu mencoba pergi ke tempat parkir lain dari pada menunggu tidak jelas disini. Pikiran Hinata mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa ia hanya tersesat atau salah mengingat tempat parkir dan menegaskan bahwa Gaara tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Sendiri, di tempat belum sepenuhnya ia kenali.

Tapi meski ia kini telah berada di tempat parkir umum mobil Lamorghini LP560-4 Bicolore berwana oranye milik Gaara tetap tak terlihat, bahkan satupun mobil yang terlihat sama tak terlihat. Ayolah Hinata mana ada mobil yang sama seperti milik Gaara di parkiran umum seperti ini. Kita tahu pasti bahwa mobil Lamorghini LP560-4 Bicolore berwarna oranye itu adalah edisi khusus yang hanya dimiliki satu orang di sini. Dan tentu saja itu adalah pangeran sexy kita, Gaara Sabaku.

Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting sekarang. Perlahan tapi pasti mobil – mobil yang terparkir mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dan memperlihatkan dengan jelas bahwa mobil laki – laki merah itu tidak ada di sana. Tidak mau menyerah pada pemikiran Gaara telah meninggalkannya, gadis bersurai indigo ini mencoba kembali ke tempat parkir sebelumnya.

"Ah!" Hinata refleks bersembunyi setelah melihat seorang laki – laki berambut emo yang tidak asing yang sedang mendekati mobil Lambhorgini Reventon berwarna hitam yang sepertinya miliknya itu.

Hinata sedikit menengok untuk memastikan bahwa laki – laki itu telah pergi tapi saat dia menoleh yang terlihat adalah laki – laki itu seperti sedang menatapnya dan bergerak mempercepat langkahnya menuju gadis berambut indigo yang sekarang merasa sangat panik.

Dia panik, dia tidak ingin sampai ditemukan oleh sasuke dan akhirnya harus menjadi tawanan laki- laki berambut emo itu dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah hal – hal yang menakutkan yang tadi dibayangkan oleh gadis ini. Sekarang langkah cepat dari kaki Sasuke semakin terdengar, dengan cepat Hinata berusaha kabur dari tempat persembunyiannya. Kaki – kaki langsing Hinata terus berlari tapi mata dan pikirannya tidak focus, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa telah melewati gerbang gedung utama. Dan lihat, selagi Hinata berlari kesetanan, penjaga sekolah telah menutup pintu gerbang utama karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6.30 PM dan tak ada guru yang mengatakan bahwa dia akan bekerja lembur padanya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat melewati bangunan yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Sepi tidak ada siapapun kecuali penjaga sekolah yang telah selesai mengunci pintu gerbang.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal tuan Uchiha?" Penjaga sekolah itu bertanya sopan pada sasuke yang sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Hn. Apa kau melihat gadis asing yang memakai seragam sekolah ini lewat?"

"Tidak ada siapapun lagi di gedung utama dan parkiran gedung utama." Penjaga sekolah itu menjawab jujur.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung pergi setelah mendengar jawaban pria itu.

Hinata masuk dan bersembunyi di gedung utama, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa pintu gerbangnya telah ditutup.

Sepertinya Hinata akan menginap di sini untuk malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Spice Hotel 8.35 PM

Gaara terbangun karena haus yang menyerang tenggorokannya. Ia merasa sangat haus dan lelah, bagaimana tidak lebih dari tiga jam ia sudah bergulat di atas ranjang bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang yang notabenenya adalah kekasihnya.

Gaara melihat wanita berambut pirang itu dengan seksama. Rambut wanita itu acak – acakan, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah dan tubuh polosnya hanya tertupi selimut. Sangat menggoda, seharusnya…

'Tak kusangka kau akan tergoda padaku semudah ini. Wanita jalang!" Lelaki ini sama sekali tidak tergoda oleh pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia malah merasa jijik!

Jujur sebenarnya tak ada sedikit pun keinginannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Ino atau gadis – gadis lainnya. Tapi setelah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Ino, Gaara memutuskan akan menghancurkan wanita itu. Menghancurkan gadis -ah tidak wanita jalang, putri tersayang dari wanita penyebab kematian ibunya yang membuat hidupnya laki –laki bertato 'Ai' ini dipenuhi rasa bersalah, ketakutan dan bahwa membuat ia merasa juga terlibat dalam kejadian yang menakutkan itu. Gaara ingin segera menyelesaikan ini, ia muak! Wanita jalang itu juga harus merasakan rasa bersalah dan sakitnya kehilangan seperti yang ia rasakan. Wanita tua itu akan melihat putri kesayangannya terluka dan ternodai. Gaara bersumpah untuk itu. Dan haruskah dia membunuhnya sekarang?

Tidak!

Gaara menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba melupakan pikiran yang terbesit untuk segera membunuh Ino. 'Ini tidak akan menjadi menyenangkan jika terlalu cepat diselesaikan.' Itulah yang dipikirkan Gaara, ia akan menghancurkan semua dari hal yang paling dalam sampai luar.

Sebuah kamera CCTV berada dalam kamar tersebut, sebenarnya Gaara sudah merencanakan ini semua. Dari pemesanan kamar hotel hingga CCTV tersembunyi yang terus merekam kegiatan – kegiatan panas mereka tadi.

'Matilah kau Jalang!' Gaara berbisik dalam hati sambil mencium kepala Ino yang tertidur.

Gaara kini duduk di penggir tepat tidur, matanya mengawasi sekelilingnya. Sepertinya hari sudah gelap dan ia harus mencari air segera.

Segelas air ia temukan berada di samping vas bunga lavender. Gaara segera mengambil air itu dan dengan rakus meminumnya. Setelah isi gelas itu habis laki – laki itu menaruh kembali gelasnya di samping vas bungan lavender itu, ia memperhatikan sejenak. Lavender warna yang senada dengan Hinata. Eh?

Hinata? Kami – sama, sekarang Gaara mengutuki dirinya yang lupa dengan keberadaan Hinata. Ini di luar rencana, yang ia ingat hanya membuat wanita yang tidur di sampingnya ini menginginkannya. Shit!

"Hinata.." Gaara mulai panik mencari handphonenya sekarang. Ia mencoba mengingat – ingat di mana ia meletakkan benda penting itu.

Dan akhirnya ia temukan di kantung celana jam di yang terdapat disana dan jam pun jujur menunjukkan pukul 09.00 PM. Mata Gaara membulat, dengan terburu – buru ia mencari kontak Hinata. Beruntung sebelum Temari pergi ia memberikan nomer handphone Hinata padanya. Tapi mengingat Temari, Gaara malah semakin gelisah.

'Bagaimana jika Hinata mengadu pada Nee – chan. Ck!' Dengan tidak sabar Gaara menunggu panggilannya di jawab oleh pemilik nomer tujuannya itu.

'Tapi jika ia mengadu, bukankah Nee – chan sudah sibuk menghubingu dari tadi?'

'...' Panggilan tersambung.

"Hinata?" Ragu – ragu Gaara bicara.

'G-gaara…? Hiks..' suara rapuh gadis muali terdengar di telinga Gaara.

"Hinata kau dimana?"

'Hiks… Gaaraa… Hiks'

"Hinata kau dimana!?" Geram, Gaara menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

'Hiks… a-aku takut… Hiks..'

"Ck! Aku akan menjemputmu! Tapi dimana kau sekarang!?"

'Hiks… s-sekolah… aku sendiri.. Hiks.."

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Gaara menutup telephonenya. Ia bergegas memakai pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Ino yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

.

Karena malam hari jalanan cukup lenggang dan dengan gampang Gaara memacu kecepatan Lamorghini LP560-4 Bicolore berwana oranye miliknya yang sudah pasti tidak bisa diragukan lagi kecepatannya. Berkali – kali ia menerobos lampu merah begitu saja, untungnya jalanan cukup sepi jika tidak maka dia pasti akan dilayangkan umpatan – umpatan dari pemakai jalan lainnya.

Dia memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat bukan karena tanpa alasan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lebih dan Hinata masih di sekolah sendiri karena ia lupa membawanya pulang dahulu. Akh! Gaara telah membuat kesalahan yang cukup fatal hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Gerbang parkir telah terkunci berarti gerbang gedung utama juga sudah terkunci. Gaara mencoba menghubungi Hinata lagi.

"Hinata aku di depan gerbang luar sekolah, kau dimana?"

'… Hiks.. kelas…Hiks…'

"Kelas yang mana!?"

'…Hiks… T-tidak tahu…'

"Ck!" Gaara menutup telephonnya

'Sial! Tidak ada waktu lagi!' Dengan sekejap kini Gaara sudah masuk kedalam area parkir setelah melompati gerbang tentunya. Ia terus berlari menuju gedung utama, dan tepat saat ia menemukan gerbang utama dengan cepat ia melimpatinya lalu kembali berlari menuju gedung utama.

Satu hal yang dipikirkan oleh Gaara, Hinata pasti berada di kelas yang lampunnya hidup. Jadi dia muali berlari mengitari lorong untuk mencari kelas yang masih hidup lampunya.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo menggigil ketakuta di ruangan yang tampak hanya ruangan itu yang lampunya hidup. Ia sendiri disini selama berjam – jam, pintu gerbang terkunci dan ia memutuskan kembali diam menunggu Gaara- laki – laki yang mengantarkannya ke sekolah dan harusnya juga mengantarkannya kembali ke rumah.

Ia sebenarnya sangat ketakutan karena keadaan sekolah yang teramat sangat sepi. Hinata benci ini, ia merasa takut, ia merasa tidak aman jika berada di situasi seperti ini apalagi ditambah dengan kegelapan di luar ruangan kelas ini. Menunduk dan menutup mata, hanya itulah yang bisa ia lakukan.

Suara langkah mulai terdengar menggema di koridor, Hinata berharap itu Gaara tapi ia tetap enggan untuk membuka matanya apalagi menegakkan kepalanya.

Kini suara langkah kaki itu semakin cepat dan mendekat. Debaran jantung Hinata semakin cepat. Kami –sama, ia berharap itu adalah Gaara.

.

Silau. Itu adalah hal yang pertama kali Hinata rasakan saat orang yang melangkah kemari itu memaksanya mengadah membuka matanya dan melihatnya.

"Hinata! Hinata! Lihat aku." Mata Hinata mulai membiasakan cahaya yang masuk dan dilihatlah olehnya seorang laki – laki merah dengan tato 'Ai' yang begitu ia kenali.

"Hkkk… G-gaara.. Gaara… Hehh… Gaara.." Tersadar Hinata langsung menyentuh dan mengelus wajah Gaara, tidak itu saja dengan segera gadis yang biasanya pemalu itu memeluk erat Gaara dan membuat laki – laki itu jatuh terduduk.

"A-aku tahu kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku.. hkkk… Gaara.." Laki – laki yang dipeluk semakin erat itu hanya diam saja membiarkan sang wanita melampiaskan semua perasaanya. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"G-gaara.. Gaara… Gaara?" Hinata terus memanggil – manggil laki – laki itu.

"Hn?" Luluh, akhirnya ia menyahut juga.

Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, yang terdengar hanya hembusan nafas yang tenang darinya. Dan Gaara pun tahu bahwa gadis ini telah masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Gaara menggendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal – style menuju kamar gadis itu yang tepat berada di samping kamarnya. Ia membaringkan perlahan tubuh mungil gadis indigo itu.

Belum sempat beranjak pergi, Hinata malah terbangun dan menarik tangannya.

"Jangan pergi… Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks.." Tak tega karena telah membuat Hinata jadi seperti ini Gaara menurut.

"Sudah jangan menangis." Gaara duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Gyut.. Hinata memeluk Gaara lagi. Merasa ada yang aneh, Gaara membalikkan badannya menghadap gadis yang masih memeluknya itu.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau cemaskan?" Gaara mencoba sabar dengan tingkah Hinata yang semakin aneh ini.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Itu membuat Gaara geram dan memaksa melepaskan pelukannya. Hinata tersentak dan menunduk.

"Hn?" Gaara hanya menunggu dengan malas sekarang.

"Sesak…" Laki – laki itu memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar kata – kata Hinata itu.

"Dadamu sesak lagi eh?" Gaara hanya terkekeh dan beranggapan bahwa mungkin buah dada gadis itu sedang tumbuh membesar sehingga membuatnya merasa nyeri. 'Huh! Kenapa aku jadi teringat pada buah dada Hinata yang besar dan lembut itu!' Racaunya dalam hati.

"Ng.."

"Apa yang membuatmu merasa begitu."

"Hmmm… panik?" Gaara menyerngit mendengar jawaban itu.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata terdiam mencoba mengingat semua hal yang diceritakan oleh Tenten teman barunya itu. Ia ingat Tenten berkata ia panik karena takut kalah dari lawannya. Lalu dirinya panik karena apa? Yang jelas ia panik saat melihat Gaara. Panik disini bukan dalam artian tidak ingin melihatnya justru panik jika dirinya tidak bisa selalu melihat wajah pria itu.

"Kamu pergi… Kamu pergi meninggalkanku seperti dulu! Pandanganmu kosong! Aku berteriak – teriak memanggilmu tapi kamu tidak mendengarnya! Aku tak mau kamu pergi meninggalkanku lagi dan tidak mendengar panggilanku lagi!" Entah mengapa kini Hinata mulai histeris mengingat peristiwa saat pertemuannya yang terakhir dengan Gaara waktu kecil.

Hinata menangis sekencang – kencangnya dan membuat Gaara tersentak. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya mencoba memeluk Hinata dan menenangkannya. Gaara benar – benar tidak ingat kejadian yang Hinata katakan. Yang ia ingat hanya kejadian saat darah ibunya mengalir di mana – mana dan semenjak kejadia itu pula beberapa bulan kemudian Gaara tidak bisa mengingat apapun. Saat ia tersadar adalah saat dia berada di pelukan Temari yang menangis sambil tertidur. Dan ia sudah tidak berada di Jepang lagi.

"Nyaman… Aku tidak merasa sesak jika berada di pelukanmu.. Mhhh…"

Gaara terdiam membiarkan Hinata tertidur begitu saja. Masalah tentang masa lalunya pun ia tidak mau memikirkannya lagi.

"Inilah yang membuat aku tidak mau kau berada di sini, Hinata. Kau membuat kenanguan itu muncul lagi dalam pikiranku." Gaara mengadah menatap langit – langit dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Hukkk.. ehhuukk.." Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Ia mengangkat wajah Hinata dan saat itu juga ia tersentak kaget melihat wajah Hinata yang merah padam.

"Hinata, kau demam bodoh!" Setelah memastikan panas tubuh Hinata dengan menempelkan tangannya ke dahi dan leher gadis itu. Ia sekarang menjadi benar – benar yakin bahwa Hinata demam.

Gaara menuju sebuah ruang penyimpanan ia mencoba mencari kantung kompres untuk Hinata dan akhirnya setelah mengacak – acak ruangan itu ia menemukannya juga. Dengan santai ia menuju dapur, laki – laki itu membuka lemari esnya mencoba mencari es batu dari sana.

Setelah menemukannya, ia langsung memasukkan es itu ke dalam kantung kompres. Tak lupa Gaara juga mengambil air dan pharasetamol lalu bergegas ke kamar Hinata.

Hal pertama yang di lakukan laki – laki bertampang dingin itu adalah menaruh kompres itu diatas kepala Hinata. Gadis itu hanya sedikit terganggu oleh dinginnya kompres itu.

Srak! Gaara membuka obat itu, dia mencoba membangunkan Hinata tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Maka beginilah ide gila yang dilakukan Gaara untuk membuat Hinata meminum obat itu.

Laki – laki itu mulai membuka bibir Hinata dan tanpa ragu – ragu ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis yang telelap itu. Perlahan Gaara mulai memasukkan air beserta obat itu pada mulut Hinata. Gadis itu meneguk habis obatnya itu.

Gaara melepaskan ciumannya menunggu Hinata meneguk obatnya dan merasa nyaman.

"Cih!" Tak tahu kenapa, pikiran Gaara mulai melayang. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa ingin merasakan bibir lembut itu lagi.

Gaara kini merangkak dan menindih Hinata. Akal sehatnya semakin memudar saat ia melihat bibir wanita itu yang munggil dan terlihat agak basah. Tanpa kendali Gaara melumat bibir mungil itu membuat pemiliknya menggerang terganggu. Laki – laki itu tidak peduli, lumata – lumata ganas terus ia lancarkan. Tangan kanan Gaara tidak diam begitu saja, diluar kendali tangannya meremas gemas buah dada Hinata. Ini adalah suatu hal yang memabukkan bagi Gaara.

"Hkkk! Uhukk.." Hinata melenguh lalu terbatuk - batuk. Dan sontak membuat ciuman panas mereka terhenti. Benang salvia pun teruntai dari bibir keduanya.

"Dammm! Apa yang aku lakukan!" Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya menjauhi benang salvia yang terjalin dan langsung menetes ke dagunya. Laki laki itu benar – benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang hampir saja ia lakukan pada Hinata. Jika tadi Hinata tidak terbatuk – batuk entah apa yang bisa laki - laki itu lakukan terhadapnya.

"Uhukkk… uhhukk.." Mendengar Hinata masih terbatuk – batuk, Gaara mendekatinya lagi.

Mata Hinata masih tertutup tapi dadanya naik turun tidak menentu karena batuk. Gaara meminumkan air putih kepada gadis itu. Batuknya mereda sepertinya tadi Hinata hanya tersedak karena ciuman panas mereka.

"Ck! Kau mengacaukanku gadis bodoh!" Kesal, Gaara menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Hinata.

"Saat aku terbangun ini semua akan kembali normal dan kau harus menjelaskan semua ini padaku, Hinata." Laki – laki itu berucap datar pada gadis yang kembali tidur tenang di sampingnya.

Perlahan karena kelelahan Gaara pun menutup matanya dan tertidur seperti Hinata. Hari ini menjadi hari yang rumit baik Hinata maupun Gaara. Lalu saat mereka terbangun besok, apa mereka juga akan menjalani hari seperti ini? Tentu saja tidak ada diantara mereka berdua yang menginginkannya tapi jika Tuhan memberikan kejutan – kejutan seperti ini untuk mendekatkan mereka lagi , tetap saja mereka tidak akan bisa menghindarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini, seperti biasa saya mau minta maaf dulu tidak bisa menghadirkan cerita kali ini dengan feeling yang kuat bgt. Setiap saya mencoba menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan satu kali pengerjaan dan dengan feeling yang udah dapet bgt. Saya akan berhenti setengah jalan karena kepala saya yang pusing. Sepertinya minus saya bertambah parah tapi saya tetap saja ngotot tak mau pakai kaca mata. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Maafkan saya.**

**Maka dari itu jika ada kesalahan – kesalahan kata, bahasa yang kurang deimengerti dan terlalu monoton beritahu saya lewat review – review kalian agar saya bisa memperbaikinya di chapter selanjuntnya. RnR please? (^w^)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hembusan nafas yang begitu tenang menerpa indra pendengaran Hinata, gadis itu tampak merasa terganggu dan akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mulai menyesuaikan dengan cahaya di ruangannya. Keadaan di kamar bernuansa lavender ini terlihat masih sedikit gelap dengan cahaya yang menyupup dari jendela. Sepertinya sudah pagi, itulah yang dipikirkan Hinata.

'Tunggu dulu.. Pagi?' Hinata tersadar sekarang, seingatnya kemarin dia masih berada di ruang kelas lalu kenapa dia bisa berada di kamarnya sekarang. Gadis indigo itu berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya sampai ia tersadar bahwa lengan kokoh seorang pria kini memeluk erat pinggangnya.

Hinata tercekat saat ia tahu tangan milik siapa itu. Rambut – rambut merah sang pemilik tidak beraturan membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. Matanya masih tertutup menyembunyikan jadenya. Dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Gaara nampak begitu manis saat tidur. Hinata muali mengingat – ingat kejadian semalam tanpa berniat menjauhkan tangan laki – laki itu yang masih memeluk erat dirinya.

'Ya, rasanya kemarin Gaara memang datang menjemputku. Lalu jika tidak salah aku lalu… m-melunya.. dan gelap?' Hinata menutup wajahnya karena merasa sangat malu setelah mengingat bagaimana beraninya dia memeluk Gaara. Gigi putihnya menggigit bibir bawahnya di bali tangan itu menandakan ia sangat cemas sekarang, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana Hinata harus bersikap pada Gaara setelah kejadian semalam? Perlahan tangan yang menutup wajahnya itu bergerak ke atas dan menemukan sesuatu yang lembek dan bergoyang.

Hinata mengambil benda itu yang ternyata adalah kompres. Tangannya dengan usil mempermainkan kompres itu. 'Apa yang terjadi?' pikir Hinata. Ia sejenak terdiam lalu menghadapkan wajahnya pada wajah Gaara yang masih tertidur. Hinata memang merasa tidak enak badan saat ia menunggu Gaara sendiri di dalam kelas yang sepi pada malam hari yang cukup dingin. Jadi sepertinya semalam dia jatuh sakit dan itu telah memberikan jawaban dari 'gelap..' dari ingatannya tadi itu. Tangan mungilnya mengelus pipi Gaara perlahan.

"Maaf.. Aku selalu merepotkanmu.." Sepertinya Hinata yakin bahwa Gaara lah yang merawatnya semalam, tapi kenapa laki – laki ini malah ikut tidur bersamanya dalam satu tempat tidur. Bukan, bukan, bukan. Hinata sedikit menggeleng saat otaknya berpikir apakah ia tidak suka jika Gaara tidur bersamanaya. Gadis itu bukannya tidak suka, Hinata suka dan sangat senang malah tapi jika berada dalam posisi seperti ini rasanya seperti kembali ke masa lalu saat ia dan Gaara masih sering bermain bersama.

Hinata menatap lurus Gaara sekarang dengan ekspresi menahan sakit dan air mata. Masa lalu itu hanya sebentar bahagia lalu selanjutnya dilanjutkan oleh kehilangan dan kepergian orang – orang yang ia sayangi. Termasuk Gaara, yang tiba – tiba mengabaikannya lalu menghilang dari pandangan Hinata untuk waktu yang lama.

Tes.. Kristal bening pertama mulai jatuh melewati pipi Hinata. 'Gaara, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..'

Singgg….. Hening sejenak, tetesan air mata Hinata berhenti. Mata gadis itu mengerjap – ngerjap, rasanya ia teringat sesuatu tentang masa lalunya itu,

"_Jangan pergi… Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Hiks.." _

"_Kamu pergi… Kamu pergi meninggalkanku seperti dulu!..."_

Kata – kata mulai mengiang di kepalanya. Terdengar seperti suaranya, tapi Hinata tidak ingat kapan pernah mengatakan hal itu. Mungkinkah?

Hinatabergidik ngeri saat mengingat mimpinya semalam, di mimpi itu ia meneriaki Gaara dengan semua perasaanya tentang masa lalu itu. Apa saja yang telah ia katakana, hanya beberapa kata saja yang bisa ia ingat. Oh tidak, Hinta mulai cemas sekarang. Pikiranya melambung tinggi meninggalkannya seolah tanpa kesadaran.

Pria bertato 'Ai' itu mulai setengah tersadar dari tidurnya. Dan saat dia mencoba membuka mata hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah seorang gadis dengan pipi berwarna merah dan basah. Gaara yang merasa masih bermimpi terus memandang wajah gadis itu. Aneh, matanya kosong sepertinya ada sesuatu yang dia lamunkan. Pipinya yang merah dan basah itu menandakan dia baru saja habis menangis. Dan bibirnya terlihat mungil dengan pink peach, sangat menggoda. Sampai – sampai Gaara kini harus menelan ludahnya menahan hasratnya untuk segera menyerang gadis ini. Akal sehatnya masih bekerja, dia akan melakukan permainan ini dengan perlahan. Dengan mata sayu yang masih terpejam, laki – laki itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Lembut dan lembab, begitulah rasa pipi gadis yang Gaara nikmati itu. Perlahan ia mulai membenahi tempat duduknya, memindahkan fungsi tangannya yang sebelumnya berfungsi untuk memeluk protektif gadis itu menjadi menekankan tubuh gadis itu terhadapnya. Hinata sebenarnya sudah sadar saat Gaara mulai mengecup pipi ranumnya itu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa berkata apa – apa setelah menyadari posisi mereka sekarang. Tangan nakal Gaara menyusup pada kemeja sekolah Hinata. Merasa punggungnya terus diraba dan ditekan yang membuat dadanya terus bergesekan dengan dada bidang laki – laki itu, Hinata yang tidak percaya mencoba menoleh laki – laki itu.

Posisi mereka terduduk sekarang dengan tubuh Hinata yang berpangku pada Gaara dan seolah menempel antara dada mereka. Wajah mereka sedikit ada jarak sekarang, Hinta mencoba memastikan bahwa laki – laki yang sedang berhadapan dengannya sekarang adalah Gaara. Tato 'Ai' yang mencolok itu, rambut merah itu dan iris jade yang menatap penuh nafsu akan dirinya sepertinya sudah sangat meyakinkan Hinata bahwa laki – laki itu adalah Gaara.

"G-ga-" Sadar akan kesempatan terbukanya bibir Hinata tanpa ragu – ragu lagi laki – laki itu mencium, melumat dan memasukan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut gadis itu. Tak satupun gigi yang dilewatkan oleh Gaara, dan di beberapa kesempatan ia mencoba mengajak lidah yang hanya terdiam itu bermain.

"Hhhkk ekh.." Tangan mungil Hinata mulai mendorong Gaara sekarang, lidahnya yang tadi terdiam sekarang bergerak mencoba mendorong keluar lidah Gaara. Dia butuh oksigen sekarang.

"Hhheee… Akh!" Hinta menggerang dan segera mengambil oksigen sebanyak – banyaknya saat bibir Gaara melepaskan panggutannya dan membuat benang salvia terjalin diantara keduanya.

"Hhh… hhaa.." Dada Hinata naik turun saat ia mencoba bernafas lagi. Gaara hanya menyeringai melihat itu. Keadaan Hinta sekarang membuatnya benar – benar diliputi oleh nafsu sekarang.

Benang salvia yang menetes keluar bibir mereka dan yang terjalin antara mereka masih ada. Jarak mereka yang masih dekat lah yang membuat benang salvia itu tidak terputus.

"Mimpi yang benar – benar gila." Gaara menyeringai dan langsung menyerang Hinta lagi. Posisi mereka berubah saat Gaara memutuskan untuk menindih Hinata. Mencengkram erat tangan – tangan mungil gadis itu dan langsung melumat bibir Hinata lagi.

Tangan – tangan nakal laki – laki itu mulai melepaskan penutup terakhir bagian atas gadis itu. Tak! Pengait telah dibuka dan dengan satu tarikan tangan nakal itu melempar sembarang bra milik gadis yang sedang dinikmatinya itu.

Hinata yang merasakan bahwa pakaian atas terakhirnya sudah terlepas merasa sangat cemas sekarang. Ia sangat yakin Gaara tidak akan berhenti untuk melakukan hal yang memalukannya lebih dari ini. Kami – sama, Hinata tidak mau melakukan ini dengan seseorang yang meski ia cintai tapi tidak memliki ikatan yang pasti. Hinata takut, takut setelah ini Gaara akan membuangnya dan melupakan semua kejadian ini. Air mata Hinata mulai mengalir di sela – sela ciuman panasnya bersama Gaara.

"Hkk… Hhhaa Hhhaa.. G-gaa. Akh!" Ciuman panas itu terlepas, Hinata bernafas sebisa yang ia bisa dan sekuat tenaga yang masih tersisa mencoba menyuruh Gaara menghentikan permainan ini. Tapi sayang, belum seselesai ia memanggil nama laki – laki itu, tangan – tangan nakal Gaara meremas gemas buah dadanya dan membuatnya memekik terkejut.

"G-gaara.. ahh… Ggaara.. Hkkhh.." Sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba menahan desahanya yang keluar karena gerakan- gerakan erotis yang didapatkan buah dadanya.

"Hhheenntii..Ah!" Sesuatu yang lembut dan basah kini mengulum nipple Hinata. Oh tidak, ini akan terus berlanjut sampai hal yang paling tidak Hinata inginkan.

Akalnya yang masih tersisa mencoba mencari cara untuk melepaskan diri sepertinya sudah mendapatkan sebuah ide gila.

"Ngghhh.. c-ciumm.. ciumm.. ahh.. cium aku Gaara!" Gaara tersentak mendengar permohonan gadis itu. Ia menyeringai melepaskan kulumannya dan langsung berpindah pada bibir mungil Hinata.

Lidahnya mengajak lidah wanita itu bermain. Dengan ragu Hinata mulai menggerakkan lidahnya. Tidak begitu buruk, itulah yang Hinata rasakan sekarang. Andai saja ini hanya berakhir pada ciuman panas maka ini tidak akan menjadi masalah baginya. Gaara yang merasa Hinata sudah mulai menikmati permainnanya menyeringai di sela – sela ciuman panas mereka itu.

Lidah dan tangan Hinata mendorong – dorong gelisah menandakan ia membutuhkan pasokan oksigen sekarang. Dengan santai Gaara melepaskan ciumannya karena merasa Hinata sudah mulai menyukai hal ini. Tapi salah besar, ketika laki – laki itu sudah melepaskan ciiumannya dengan sisa tenaga yang tersisa Hinata mendorong Gaara. Meski hanya sedikit perubahan posisi yang terjadi Hinata memanfaatkannya untuk menyiram Gaara dengan segelas air yang berada di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Kau..!" Gaara menggeram tidak terima.

"G-gaara sadarlah.. A-aku Hinata.."

"Lalu!?" Hinata tampak bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi sekarang.

"A-aku Hinata dan ini bukan mimpi lagi Gaara! Kau sudah terbangun dari tadi!" Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana, tanpa eksen gagap lagi Hinata berkata pada Gaara yang kini mulai menindihnya lagi.

"Hentikan! Aku tidak mau jika lebih dari ini." Gaara yang tadinya sempat terdiam karena perkatakan gadis itu kini terkekeh lalu menyeringai.

"Jadi ini bukan mimpi?" Hinata bergidik saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas panas tepat di daun telinganya.

"I-iya.." Keberanian Hinata kini hilang lagi dan digantikan dengan rasa takut. Gaara menyeringai.

"Keh! Jadi secara nyata kau menginginkanku Hinata?" Gaara mengecup dan menjilat daun telinganya. Membuat gadis itu merasakan sensasi panas yang kembali melanda sekujur tubuhnya. Dirinya terlena, jika sekarang hanya permainan mengulum daun telinga saja dia akan terima.

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia membisu bersama pemikirannya sekarang yang bertanya – tanya bernarkah dia menginginkan Gaara. Puluhan bantahan atas pemikirannya itu tapi satu hal yang membenarkan dan sepertinya benar mematahkan bantahan – bantahan dari logikanya.

Tubuh Hinata menginginkan Gaara.

Jemari – jemari kecilnya memeremas lembut rambut Gaara. Salah satu tangannya bahkan kini memeluk punngung laki – laki itu. Gaara measih senantiasa memberi kecupan – kecupan mesra pada leher Hinata. Gadis itu menggerang menikmati kegiatan yang Gaara lakukan padanya. Dia terlena dan sekarang menjadi benar – benar menginginkan Gaara. Semua batas – batas dan dinding – dinding yang tadi sempat bangun kembali kini runtuh lagi.

'…_kau menginginkanku Hinata?'_ satu pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Gaara padanya membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Iya, dia menginginkannya. Iya, dia menginginkan Gaara. Lama, lama sekali dia telah memendam keinginannya untuk memiliki laki – laki itu dengan dinding - dinding logika dan batas – batas akal sehat. Sekarang mendengar laki – laki yang selalu dinantinya bertanya seperti itu, tak bisa ia bohongi dirinya lagi. Dia menginginkan Gaara.. Kali ini saja, biarkan dia menutup mata dan pikirannya lalu membiarkan tubuh, gairah, dan 'cinta?'nya menerima semua perlakuan Gaara.

Cup…

Kccaak.. cckkkk… nnnkkkk…

Ruangan bernuansa lavender itu sekarang dipenuhi oleh suara decakan yang terdengar dari ciuman panas mereka. Mereka bahkan tidak sadar matahari makin meninggi sekarang. Sampai….

'Drrrtttt…. Drrrtttt…. Drrrtt..' Sampai suara yang menandakan panggilan masuk terdengar dari handphone milik Gaara.

Mata lavender yang sayu karena dipenuhi kabut nafsu kini sedikit kaget mendengar suara panggilan itu. Lain dengan Gaara yang kesal karena bunyi itu telah mengiterupsi ciuman mereka. Benang salvia yang teruntai tidak dia biarakan terputus. Dikecup, jilat dan lumat lagi bibir mungil yang sekarang Nampak sedikit bengkak, merah, dan tentu saja basah dengan air liur yang entah milik mereka berdua juga mengalir melewati dagu sang gadis.

Hinata juga kembali memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman mereka. Sensasi yang membuat candu, tak ingin berhenti, dia merasa tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan permainan ini sampai dia merasa lelah. Tapi tidak begitu dengan sang pria yang sekarang memutuskan ciumannya dan memilih untuk mengambil handphonnya.

Gaara yang merasa kesal dan berniat untuk membanting handphonnya itu mengurungkan niatnya setelah melihat kontak yang tertera disana.

'Yamanaka Ino call'

Iris Jade itu kini membulat, entah ada apa dengan ingatannya kenapa semua hal bisa terlupakan. Ya, dia melupakan Ino – yang notabene adalah pacarnya yang baru saja kemarin dia tiduri lalu dia tinggal demi menjemput Hinata – gadis menyebalkan yang sekarang entah kenapa ia nikmati bibirnya itu.

Tiet.

'GAAARRAA….! MENYEBALKANN! KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKANKU SENDIRI DI SINI! BODOH!' Gaara menjauhkan telinganya saat mendengar teriakan wanita yang menggemparkan itu.

'KAU MENYEBALKAN! SETELAH MENIDURIKU SEENAKNYA SAJA KAU MENINGALKANKU! CEPAT JEMPUT AKU!' Hinata tertegun saat mendengar kata – kata wanita diseberang telepon sana berkata 'meniduriku' yang ditukannya pada Gaara. Apa – apan ini? Gaara bersama wanita itu akh! Hinata merasa sangat kesal sekarang.

"Aku ada urusan, nanti kita bicara di sekolah. Kau bisa pulang sendirikan?"

'A-apa? Kau Gila?! A-'

"Aku tahu kau bisa menghubungi salah satu sopirmu untuk menjemputmu. Aku benar – benar sibuk sekarang."

'Gaara!'

"Kemarin, malam yang menyenangkan. Kita bicara di sekolah oke?"Hinata mencelos mendengar perkataan Gaara pada wanita itu. Malam menyenangkan! Keh! Brengsek! Untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mengumpat dalam hatinya. Dada polosn tanpa satu helai pun benang yang menutupinya naik turun tidak menentu merasakan sesak dan sakit. Sial! Rasanya seperti lebih buruk dari mati bagi Hinata.

'Hmm.. Kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi jika lain kali seperti ini lagi. Aku akan bermain sambil mengikatmu nanti!'

"Hhaha.. Aku yang akan mengikatmu nantinya. Jaa"

'Umm.. Jaa..'

Tiet. Pembicaraan terputus. Gaara kembali pada ekspresi datarnya lalu tiba – tiba menyeringai.

'Ino, I got you!' Gaara mengambil kembali pakaian dan sekolahnya yang berserakan di dekat kaki – kaki tempat tidur. Laki – laki itu terkekeh memikirkan apa saja yang hampir dia lakukannya pada Hinata.

Gaara menoleh kearah Hinata, dahinya mengerut melihat gadis itu. Mata lavender gadis itu menatap tajam pada dirinya tapi air mata terus mengalir dari kedua iris tersebut. Tubuh polosnya yang hanya meninggalkan celana dalam dan rok sekolahnya tanpa atasan tidak ia tutupi. Membiarkan kedua buah dadanya terlihat naik turun tidak menentu.

'Ada apa dengan gadis ini?' Gaara makin bingung melihat kelakuan gadis ini. Kenapa ia tidak berlari, pergi atau setidaknya menutupi tubuh atasnya itu? Ah iya, sekarang Gaara ingat bahwa dari kegiatan yang baru saja ia lakukan tidak ada penolakan dari sang gadis.

'Shit! Apa Hinata menginginkannya!' Sesuatu mendesak membuat sesak celananya. Dia mendekati Hinata dengan nafas yang agak memburu meski telah ia coba biasakan. Sial! Gadis ini membuat libidonya naik lagi.

Jarak antara mereka memang sudah cukup dekat dengan Gaara yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur dan Hinata yang terduduk polos masih menatap Gaara.

Laki – laki ini mengumpat karena ia bisa kembali terangsang hanya dengan melihat tubuh atas Hinata yang tanpa busana. Ia mendekat mencoba mengelus pipi Hinata yang basah karena air matanya.

Ttakk!

Hinata menepis tangan Gaara. Gadis itu berdiri lalu begitu saja melewati Gaara.

Brakk! Pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Empat siku – siku kini terlihat di pelipis Gaara. Kurang ajar! Setelah kembali membuatnya terangsang, gadis itu malah meninggalkannya. Gaara menggerang kesal melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.10 AM. Lalu sekarang bagaimana cara ia menuntaskan nafsunya dalam tiga puluh menit sebelum pergi sekolah. Terkutuklah Hinata, Gaara benar – benar kesal sekarang. Di bantingnya pintu kamar Hinata lalu dengan perasaan kesal dibantingnya juga pintu kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar gadis itu. Sial!

.

.

Braakk! Mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu, Hinata terkejut dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai kamar mandi. Gadis itu menangis, terisak menahan sesak dadanya. Gaara yang tadi telah membuat hatinya terasa mengembang kini terasa tercekik hingga remuk membuatnya sesak dan sakit. Pedih, air mata itu tak kunjung berhenti mengalir.

"Hkkk… ehk! Hhhaa aa.. Ggaaraa…" Tangan – tangan mungilnya menekan keras belahan di dadanya mencoba melawan rasa sesak itu.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks.." Satu hal yang disadari Hinata sekarang dan membuatnya merasa sangat sakit adalah ia menginginkan Gaara. Menginginkan entah dalam bagian apa? Cinta atau obsesi tapi yang jelas ia tahu memang seperti ingatanya kemarin.

Dadanya merasa sesak karena takut kehilangan Gaara.

.

.

.

Gaara masih merasa waras menunggu Hinata untuk berangkat bersama. Dia tidak ingin menambah masalah dengan dimarahi oleh Temari lagi. Ya, kini Gaara cukup tenang setelah melakukan pemuasan hasratnya di bawah derasnya guyuran air dingin. Dia sudah kembali dingin lagi sekarang.

Hinata keluar dari rumah kediaman Sabaku itu, ia mengunci pintu masuk dan gerbangnya. Dengan ekspersi datar ia masuk ke dalam mobil Lambhorgini LP560-4 Bicolore berwarna oranye milik Gaara. Tak ada percakapan sepanjang jalan, Hinata dan Gaara sama dinginnya sekarang. Sama sepeti Gaara setelah mendinginkan kepalanya dengan air dingin Hinata pun menjadi datar dan benar – benar dingin sekarang. Huh! Sepertinya air dingin sangat mampu mendinginkan otak mereka.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Kelas matematika Anko – sensei, kelas yang Hinata. Hari ini dia tidak sekelas dengan salah satu temannya jadi memutuskan untuk segera ke kelas dan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berada di belakangnya dengan beberapa fans girlnya.

Hinata duduk pada bangku kosong di tengah kelas. Tidak terlalu banyak siswa yang sudah masuk kelas, kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih mengobrol di koridor. Hinata memilih untuk membaca buku matematika yang ia miliknya. Matanya terlihat tertuju pada sederetan rumus – rumus yang tercetak pada buku itu tapi sebenarnya pikiranya sama sekali tidak focus. Entah pergi ke mana pikiranya kali ini.

Tuk! Suara kursi bergeser disampingnya. Hinata menoleh dan seberapa terkejutnya dia melihat orang yang sedang duduk di sampignya.

Laki – laki itu menyeringai menambah tampan raut wajahnya. Hinata bingung sekarang harus melakukan apa. Kabur? Ya, Hinata pasti memang akan kabur jika saja ia bisa. Tangan laki – laki itu menggegam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat.

"S-sassukee – kun… Leppass…" Hinata mencoba memberotak.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tak suka melihat tangan kotormu itu menyenuhnya." Kedua orang sedang terduduk itu mendongak mencari asal suara yang ternyata berasal dari laki – laki berambut merah bertato 'Ai' – Gaara Sabaku.

Hinata memalingkan matanya tidak suka. Gadis ini hanya diam, tidak merespon sedikit pun. Gaara kesal melihatnya sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Kau lihat bocah merah? Dia menolakmu! Baka!" Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"S-sassuke – kun leppas..!" Hinata benar – benar tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Dimana dengan seenaknya dia dipeluk – peluk dan lagi tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Gaara padanya sedari tadi.

"Kau juga ditolak Baka!" Sang bocah merah pun tak mau kalah.

"Bearkah?" Sasuke menyeringai. Dia mulai mengerakan tangannya untuk menuntun kepala Hinata mendekat padanya. Hinata tercekat, benar – benar malu rasanya. Pipi gadis itu merona begitu melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat tampan dalam jarak sedekat ini. Ya, hidung mereka mungkin hanya berjarak 2 cm.

"S-sassu-" Gaara dan Hinata sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lakukan Sasuke. Sasuke telah mengundang badai yang sangat besar untuk Hinata. Badai dari fans gilrnya.

"Ssst… kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang ini." Sasuke meraba halus leher Hinata membuat gadis itu tercekat.

Tanpa aba – aba, laki – laki reven itu langsung melumat bibir gadis indigo. Pertamanya terlihat terburu – buru tapi jika Hinata berani untuk jujur, ciumannya terasa lembut dan memabukan. Tapi tentu saja karena ia adalah Hinata yang notabenenya adalah gadis pemalu dan penuh tentang logika – logika yang masuk akal, dia tidak akan sejalang itu mengakui dia menyukai ciuman itu. Ciuman dari Sasuke.

Bibirnya masih tertutup rapat dengan bibir Sasuke yang juga masih melancarkan ciumannya. Tapi yang terlihat jelas adalah tidak ada penolakan dari gadis indigo itu dan itu membuat sang uchiha senang.

Berbeda dengan Gaara yang terasa melongo melihat adegan di depannya. Kemana perginya gadis pucat yang tadi menamparnya tangannya karena ingin menyentuhnya? Shit! Wanita Jalang sialan yang mampu membuat Gaara sekacau ini.

Cup! Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dengan ciuman terakhir di pipi Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk malu, dapat kita pastikan wajahnya pasti memerah.

Sasuke menyerinai pada Gaara. Gaara mendecih kesal dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang tanpa berkata apapun lagi pada Hinata. Hinata yang menunduk kini bukan lagi karena malu tapi sedang berpikir tentang apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Hinata berciuman dengan Sasukedi depan Gaara setelah beberama menit yang lalu dia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gaara dan bahkan gilanya pasti Sasuke telah salah sangka dengan tanda – tanda kemerahan di lehernya. Bodohnya dia dan bodohnya lagi dia hampir saja membalas ciuman itu.

Anko – sensei datang dan meredakan seluruh keriuhan kelas yang disebabkan oleh fans girls Sasuke yang benar – benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru laki – laki itu lakukan. Pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa, hanya saja Hinata sama sekali belum bergeming.

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan… bocah merah itu." Sasuke mulai berbicara dengan suara yang sangat pelan di sampig telinga Hinata.

Hening.

"Maksudku melakukan se-" Hinata memegang erat tangannya dan mengeleng membuat surai – surai indigonya mengeluarkan aroma lavender yang sangat khas.

"Urusan kita belum selesai." Sasuke mengecup telinga mungil gadis itu sembil meresapi aroma lavender yang menyeruak indra penciumannya.

Mata Jade yang terus memperhatikan dua orang itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela. Menatap dengan kesal apa saja yang berada di luar sana.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Hufff…. Gommen ne sebesar – besarnya atas kelamaan saya mengupdate dan untuk chap ini juga kependekan karena agar tidak lama lama lama bgt juga. Ya maaf bgt deh pokoknya (T^T). Nah kali ini saya ingin berterimakasih pada yang telah memberi tahu bahwa judul ff saya ini kurang enak di baca, saya sama sekali tidak tersinggungkok. Jujur saya juga ngrasa agak aneh sama judulnya(-,-").**

**Sebenarnya judul ff ini mendadak saya putuskan di menit – menit terakhir sebelum waktu saya habis di warnet. Maklum modem baru saja di cabut waktu itu, tagihannya membengkak sih (-3-"). Trus pas saya bingung, saya denger salah satu lirik lagu Nishino Kana- penyanyi jepang favorit saya *gk nanya (-_-")!* I'm Falling in love with you baby.. Jadi langsung saja saya putuskan judulnya I am Falling in Love, tapi karena di ceritanya tokoh – tokohnya masih bingung waktu nyadarin perasaannya itu makanya saya kasi tanda Tanya (?).**

**Jadi intinya saya mau bertanya apa readers sekalian juga merasa judulnya kurang enak di baca? Jika ia tolong jawab di kotak review. Tapi saya juga ingin bertanya judul ff ini memangnya bisa diganti? Saya bingung bgt nih.**

**Nah berhubung saya masih sibuk mencari prestasi di sekolah. (sumpah saya sama sekali belom pernah punya prestasi T^T) mungkin chap depan gx bisa cepat update tapi saya usahakan untuk terus melanjutkan ff ini. Jadi jika berkenan teruslah membaca ya?  
Trimakasih untuk yang telah ngeriview dan meminta secepatnnya di update^^.  
**

**RnR please?(T^T)**


End file.
